We Trusted You
by breathbookslove
Summary: Brooke and Lucas. Their lives change in one night. After getting a phone call of Nathan and Haley's deaths. The couple leaving behind a 17 year old daughter Gwen Lydia Scott. Influenced by the movie Life as we know it. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**We Trust You**

 **Chapter 1**

The loud obvious ringing from my cell phone wakes me up. Given how I had just made it to bed after being up partying for 48 hours you can guess that any sight aside from my dreams of the memories that took place during that time was not welcomed. If I had any idea of the news waiting for me at the end of that call. I would have let it keep ringing. Getting up turning on the light by my bed. Bringing a bright shine waking me up for good. As I put the phone to my ear hearing the words that make me unable to process any thought I had before hearing them.

The words broken and in between sobs and sniffling. The person's voice breaking. Trying and failing to keep their composure.

"Haley and Nathan are dead." The voice said.

My cell phone falling to the phone.

I find myself gasping for air. While pick it up place it on my bed. Begin digging through closet for clothes that are without the stench of alcohol, smoke, or women, and put it on.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes. Stumbling down my stairs. Making it outside. Into my car and onto the road. My mind cloudy and foot pressed firmly on the gas pedal. My eyes stinging with tears and anger that I can't deal with out of fear I'll run myself off the road.

The LA beginning to rise. Cars zooming by me. With their days planned and weeks packed. I make the turn passing the sign that welcomes me to Tree Hill. Eventually making it. To the neighborhood, I grew up in the view of my mother's café and my uncle's car body shop. Fill me with a longing ache. Given the memories they held.

Arriving at Nathan and Haley's house. Having to park in the street. Because of how many cars have already taken over so much of the street. Turning off my car. Walking up the steps. Going through the front door. Carefully as if I expect to see Haley's smiling face looking back at me. Or Nathan retelling this story he heard or showing me how much his dancing has improved. Wanting to have a pickup game at the River court. Or simply telling me about his day.

Walking further into the house. I think back to the last time I had been home. It had been years. Ignoring their request to come back to town. Telling them over and over again that I was happy where I was and felt no need to jump back in time by moving back. They had understood and stopped asking. Instead welcoming me with open arms whenever I did bother to show up which hadn't happened. I was here now and they were gone. None of it made sense. Hearing snippets of separate conversations. Walking along the hallway. Trying to avoid the family pictures on the wall.

"Can you believe it Lucas." I heard as I looked up.

The woman wrapping her arms around me. The sudden embrace. Makes me feel even more uncomfortable. Seconds later she unhooks herself from me.

Which gives me the chance to get a clearer look at her.

Peyton Sawyer. I had remembered her from high school. Heard through other celebrities that she was the go to person that artists went to in terms of wanting to step out of their comfort zone and be in charge of their own careers. Red Bedroom Records. Had become a huge success.

"I'm in shock." I said back to her. Which was the honest truth.

Feeling the grab of my hand. Pulling me into the center of the living room. Onto a couch. The other guests to immersed in their own gossip and conversations to care.

I turned to look up at her. Not wanting to be rude. Feeling myself disconnect the more I heard. The words pushing me away.

Car accident, going off the bridge, the shock and anguish that was radiating throughout the entire town. The idea that they died together only making it harder to keep myself together.

"Excuse me." I said to her. Walking into the back-yard patio area.

My shoes a size to small and my tie feeling tighter with every loosen.

Making it to the wooded area. Where picnics and late night talks used to take place.

The funeral wouldn't be happening until tomorrow. If you ask me it was far too soon then again. I felt out place when that would be the last thing they wanted.

The funeral

The cemetery was silent. Aside from the cries of everyone around me. I had on big sunglasses and no makeup. My face was tear stained and my chest heavy. As if I was walking around with a huge open cut unable to find a band aid to cover it.

I walked out of a late-night business meeting. Seeing the look on my mother's face would have been worth celebrating. If the circumstances weren't so horrific. Heading into the first taxi I could find which took me to my house. After changing getting into my car. Heading down the quickest lane that got me to Tree Hill in a few hours.

I turned off my phone. Not wanting any interruptions. Nathan and Haley's relationship had been a long-lasting area of hope for me since the beginning. Knowing that I had a hand in the two of them getting together by fixing up their first date. Filled me with pride and a hope for myself that I wouldn't dare say out loud.

My relationships have been nothing but embarrassing story after bathroom walkout for years now. At this point I had been convinced love wasn't needed in my life. I had fulfillment. My friends, my business. Now though without my backbone which they were I felt off balance. In every aspect of my life.

I took one last longing look around their home. Before leaving out the door. I needed to be presentable tomorrow I had a meeting with the people involved in their will and couldn't afford to be late.

The next morning

The Will reading

I finished off the coffee I had bought at the local coffee bar. And headed inside the office.

Smiling warmly as I greeted the older gentleman. Who smiled back at me. I looked to the other side. And was puzzled.

Looking up at him. I pointed to the chair and spoke.

"I thought I was the only person involved in this meeting." I said to him.

"I'm not sure who told you that but it isn't true." "Situations like this all parties must be involved." "According to the records." "The godparents are listed as Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott." The man said.

At the moment, the man I assume is Lucas walks in. Apologizing for his lateness. Claiming traffic on the road. As he took his seat next to me.

I keep my focus up front. Paying close enough. While the older gentleman speaks. "Now that we are all here." "Let me be the one of many to express my condolences." "Nathan and Haley were lovely people, devoted parents and loved their jobs and family." "I cannot begin to imagine your grief." He said. Looking to the both of us.

"Thank you." I said softly.

Lucas simply nodding. Then looking away.

"According to these papers." "The both of you have been granted full physical custody of the minor child." "Gwen Lydia Scott." "Which is to be put into effect as soon as possible." The man said.

That was the first and only moment. Lucas and I looked at each other. And both of us unable to speak. The disbelief and surprise given the suddenness of instant parenthood. Raising questions. And a lack of understanding.

Hearing a knock at the door. The man gets up and opens it.

"And there she is." "Mr. Scott." "Ms. Davis." "Meet your god daughter Gwen Lydia Scott." He said. Looking towards the door.

Footsteps began to lessen as she walked inside. The heavy door shutting behind her.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 2**

Looking up at her. I realized the last time I saw her. She was smiling with pigtails and a colorful dress. Shoes caked with mud safely arm and arm between her parents. Probably around 3 or 4 at the point. She had the Scott blue eyes. Everything else was pure Haley. She was wearing a black coat. Her hair in a loose bun. And grey jeans. Green sneakers on her feet. They were worn in. And had writing on them.

The stare she gave was empty. I had forgotten what she her voice sounded like. I looked over glancing at Brooke Davis. Who seemed to be scared to move or speak. Instead she walked over to her. Wrapping her arms tightly around the teenager. Who simply stood there motionless. Attempting to get out of the embrace all together. The hug ending minutes later. The girl walking back over to the older gentleman. Whispering in his ear. Seconds later avoiding the gaze of either of us and simply turning the knob to the office and walking out. The door shutting behind her. Which was when each of us flocked to both sides of the man. That had taken a seat back at his desk. Looking up at us.

"There has got to be some kind of mistake.?" "I'm not capable of being a father.?" "I can barely keep pets alive Nathan must have told you about the fish and the parrot and the rabbit." "I live my life for myself which is exactly how I like it." "If I wanted children I would have had them by now." Lucas said. Looking up into the will reader's tired eyes.

"My existence is my work alright I own a multimillion dollar company called clothes over bros I'm sure you've heard of it." "My life is fast moving full of travel and long hours I have no time to fit this into my schedule." "Trust me if you met my mother you would see I'm not genetically coded to parent" Brooke said.

Smoothing out her skirt then turning back on her phone.

"Listen I understand that this situation isn't ideal and isn't what you thought being a godparent entailed but this is your new reality if either of you are not up to completely committing yourself to this then I will set her up with a foster family where she will stay until she turns eighteen." He said to us.

The alternative plan causing a sense of nervousness and uncertainty to go throughout the room. "My name is Ryan by the way." "I've given you a lot to think about which requires time and deep introspection which unfortunately neither of you have the luxury of keeping for the time being Gwen will stay in her home with her grandparents. Who have volunteered to stay in the house with her until you have made a final decision." "As you know Nathan had cut off all ties with his parents." "Gwen is going to be living with Haley's parents Lydia and Larry James. Temporarily in the house she grew up in." "Since she's very close to them and it gives her the chance to come to grips with what has happened. Along with not wanting to uproot her."

Lucas and I looked to each other. "How long do we have to decide.?" I asked him. Beginning to feel the weight and impending nature of this decision.

"You have the weekend then something needs to be done." "Because the James are older in age and sick and unable to take care of her on their own for a long period of time. "Otherwise they would be the next legal guardian I would have appointed." "So, figure this out and give me a call." "Another request Nathan and Haley made was that you move in to their home along with Gwen." "It is the only place and home she's ever known they wouldn't want that changed in anyway." "Now you know all the information." "I hope to hear from you soon." He said. Looking to us.

And with that the meeting was over. I walked out first looking around at the fast-moving pace of life that continued around me.

Brooke followed behind after me. Looking in my direction. Then again at her phone. Her dark eyes peering back at me. With this sense of sadness.

"We should have a way to contact each other." "So, we can discuss this situation and be on the same page when we meet with him again." She said. While she brought out her phone.

"No I think based off everything we said in there." "We know exactly where the other person stands." "There is no need to prolong this forced arrangement." "Once the week is over we'll meet back here and never have to deal with each other again." I said. Looking back at her.

"Fine I guess I'll see you then." She said to me.

As she started walking in the opposite direction. Out to the parking lot.

"Goodbye Brooke." I said. Walking to the other side. Finding my car. And driving in the direction of my mother's house. Thankfully she insisted I stay with her. When she ran into me at the funeral. She hugged me tight. This had been the first funeral she's been to since Keith died and I know it brought up a lot of emotion for her. Once I made it into the driveway. I parked my car. Looked at myself in the mirror. Then headed out the car and up the stairs. Knocking twice. My mom opening the door. Smiling warmly as she saw me.

"My boy." She said softly. Pulling me into her arms.

Then for the first time since I heard the news. I started to feel the pain I avoided. As she took my hand and we walked into the house.

…

Nathan/Haley's house

"I'm worried about her Larry she hasn't said anything or even reacted to everything that happened." "She's been in her room since she got back." "I don't know what to say or do." Lydia said. looking to her husband. The couple in the kitchen. Cleaning up the remainder of the mess from the reception.

Gwen looked around as she finished climbing out of her window. Racing into her car. Taking off down the road. Rolling up the windows. Eventually stopping at the bridge. Which was now covered in yellow tape with a sign that said _Will be taken down. Stay Away!_ Took steps closer to where the broken part of the bridge was. Looking down at the rushing water below her.

Noticing something floating in the water. She couldn't believe it. The bracelet sparkling in the sunlight. Picking it up carefully.

Remembering the story behind it. After all these years. Her mother still wore that prize on her wrist proudly. Glowing with love when she told retold it.

"Always and forever." She heard ringing in her ears. Seeing her father's face so clear in her memory. It made it difficult to turn around. Knowing he wouldn't be there.

He taught her so much. And loved her so deeply. She hadn't been able to process being able to go on with life without him. Her mother was and still is her best friend. She admired her, valued her strength, and humbleness, wanted to be just like her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She kept back the tears. Putting the bracelet on her wrist. I didn't want to talk or think. I didn't want to feel anything. Our last day together played over and over again in my mind. And I couldn't take it. They were gone I was stuck with myself.

Gwen thought to herself. While she got back into her car and started to drive aimlessly through the streets.

….

 **Author's Note: I'm so surprised and excited with the feedback I got for the first chapter. Keep it coming. This story will have flashbacks. There is so much that has yet to be uncovered. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Did you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't you anymore? If you were suddenly gone, how would your world react? Whatever you imagined is wrong. There's nothing romantic about death. Grief is like the Ocean. It's deep and Dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair. Diminished by time and faith and love._

 _Flashback_

" _So How did you like your party baby girl.?" Nathan asked. Looking over at his daughter. Haley right beside him._

 _Their daughter had just turned 16. The partygoers had left. Only a few friends of Gwen remained._

" _It was nice I had so much fun." "I mean a hot air balloon ride, buffet, and nonstop music and plenty of presents. With all my friends" "I could be really spoiled if you both didn't keep me so grounded." She said smiling at them._

" _And that is the way you'll stay none of this means anything without family and friends you are the best parts of your dad and I." "We love you in more ways than we could count." "The sun to our sky."_

" _And the stars to your moon." Gwen said in response._

 _They had told her that ever since she was a little girl and it still gave her that sense of security that she clung to with both hands._

" _You have one more gift to open." Nathan said. Smiling as he handed her a small box._

 _Gwen took the box from his hand and opened it._

" _Car keys.?" Gwen said confused._

 _Haley grabbed Nathan's hand. While he opened the garage door with the remote._

 _Gwen turned around. The box falling from her hands._

" _You got me a car!" Gwen said excitedly. Running over to where the vehicle was. The garage light turning on. Showcasing the color a dark purple. Custom interior inside. With all the modern electronics._

" _I love it thank you." Gwen said. Hugging her father tightly. Then hugging her mother._

" _You've shown us how responsible you are." "Making school a priority, keeping up with your extra-curricular activities." "And just being the greatest daughter we could have asked for."_

 _Haley said. Looking to her._

" _We love you so much Gwen." Nathan said to her._

 _Handing her the keys. While Gwen got inside the car and started texting her friends to meet her._

 _Minutes later the teenagers joined her in the car._

" _The only rules we have is that you don't text and drive, no alcohol or drugs being used in or outside of the car. Haley said looking to her._

 _Gwen nodding in agreement. Nathan adding in his rules._

" _No boys in the car or out of the car." "Or at all."_

" _Of course, daddy." Gwen said. Smiling at him._

" _Be careful." Nathan said. Holding on tighter to Haley. While Haley waved goodbye._

 _The couple watching as she started to drive away. Before they turned back into the direction of their home._

" _Our little girl is officially growing up Hales." Nathan said. Looking to her._

" _Leaning over as he kissed her." "While the couple walked back inside the house._

…

Waking up. Taking a breath as she sat up looking around her bedroom.

The walls painted pink. Full of photos from different moments in her life. She used to look forward to getting out of bed and seeing what the day had in store. Now it all seemed to lack vision. A purpose. The letter written to her from her parents. Given to her from Ray sat on the table by her bed. Ray had told her they wanted her to read it. Only under the circumstances of them being dead. Which was now the case. But Gwen couldn't bring herself to read it. Even looking at it. Seeing their names on the envelope made the knot in her throat grow larger. And the ache in her chest deepen. School seemed like a distant memory.

A text popping up on her phone. _Are you okay.?_

Gwen turned off her phone. And closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to do Ma." "This is completely new territory I remember when Nathan asked me to be the godfather and I thought how could he be trusting me with such an important role when the rest of our lives were so unwritten." "Do you know how many times he asked me to come back to town.?" "All those years in LA." "Time wasted that I could have been spending with my brother and best friend.""Instead I was being selfish and self-indulgent." "Which got me nothing." "I have barely anything real that is worth something." Lucas said. Wiping his eyes.

Karen wrapped her arms around him. "All any of us can do now is try to make sense of things." "Pick up the pieces and in time find a way to move on." "You have Keith's heart and want to protect and take care of the people you love." "You know what the right decision is." "When the time comes, you will make it." Karen said.

"When are, you coming back to New York!" Victoria yelled into the phone. Causing Brooke to shake her head.

"This situation is a lot more complicated than I expected." "I have a responsibility to Nathan and Haley." I began to say. Before I was cut off.

"Your responsibly is to me and this company." "You owe nothing to them. Your sense of loyalty to those people and anyone else in this town has never made sense to me." Victoria said annoyance strong in her voice.

"Listen mother I know that this time away wasn't planned but until I figure out how everything is going to go I'm not going to be focusing on business." "There are more important things in life than money."

Brooke ended the call right then. Leaving her house. Going out the door and onto the road. Down the street. Stopping into the cemetery. Taking a breath. Walking past gravestones. Until she reached Nathan and Haley's. Putting her hands on each stone.

Looking closely at the inscriptions.

"I would love to know what you both were thinking." "But I'm sure you would say that you saw the potential in us to be exactly what she needed and somewhere in there it would help us to become who we've always been meant to be." "I miss you both so much." "You were far more than just my friends you were my family." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes. Laying down the flowers she had bought. Before she began to make her way out the cemetery.

Looking up as she saw a face she wasn't expecting.

"Lucas." Brooke said softly.

"I guess we both had the same idea." Lucas said. "I was wrong."

"Lucas Scott admitting his mistake doesn't happen often." Brooke said.

"My pride and stubbornness are not qualities that put me in the most flattering light but you had the right idea we should talk about this because it effects both of us and most importantly we have to take Gwen into consideration." "She has lost so much." "But she still has us." Lucas said. Looking up at me.

"Where were, you thinking, we should have this talk.?" I asked him.

"The Cove." He said in response.

"I know where that is." "My car or yours.?" I ask.

"Ladies choice." He said in response.

"Then mine I'll drive." I said back to him.

The two walking out of the cemetery.

….

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your thoughts, and comments. I'm really enjoying this story. And looking forward to seeing what you all think. Review!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Sometimes I think we waste our words and we waste our moments, and we don't take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance._

 _Flashback_

" _I don't know what is going on with you lately." "But this person you're becoming isn't acceptable." "No car, friends, and I don't want to hear that guy's name in this house." "Ever since you've gotten involved with him." "You've changed and not for the better." "3 weeks." "If things start to shift we can discuss it." Nathan said. Looking at her._

" _That is ridiculous your being so unfair!" "You don't even know him or gave him a chance your judging him based off his mistakes." "Like you never made one.! "I hate you!" "You make it seem like your so much better than grandpa Dan." "You're worse!" "At least he knows who he is and doesn't look down at other people who don't meet his criteria of who you think they should be.!" Gwen yelled back at him._

 _The hurt on Nathan's face at her words. Was vivid and clear._

 _Haley put her hand in his as she spoke. Looking up art Gwen._

" _That is enough!" "You will not talk to your father that way!" "We are you're parents our job is to protect you and keep you safe and that boy is trouble we know enough trust that we wouldn't want you away from him if we thought that he was a decent person." "Your dad and I are in complete agreement on this." "You are not allowed to see him." "As a matter of fact, hand over your car keys." "Gwen Lydia Scott!" "Keys now!" Haley yelled._

 _Gwen took out her keys from her purse and handed them to her mother._

" _Now go to your room and we'll talk more in the morning." Haley said. Putting the keys in her pocket._

" _We love you." Haley said to her._

 _Gwen walked up the stairs. Stomping every step of the way. Going through the hallway. Slamming the door to her bedroom hard. As she got out her phone. And started to text._

" _Come get me." "They will never understand." "I don't know why I thought I could be honest with them."_

 _Sending the text. Turning off the lights to her room. Waiting until she heard the shut of her parents' bedroom door. Before she went out her window. Walking fast passed the driveway. Into the awaiting car._

…

Gwen took a breath. Looking at the outside of his house. She had really believed that he had loved her. How it all came to an end shows exactly what she feared. They were right. He was someone she should have avoided. Having nothing left to show for it but her broken heart.

Pulling out of the area she was in. Making her way back on the road. She drove stopping in at the beach. It had always held such fun filled memories for her. As she got out and started walking along the sand and looking out at the water. She felt this sense of calm. Wash over her.

….

"Out of every place you could have named you picked this one." "Why is that.?" Brooke asked looking up at him.

Lucas looked back at her. As he spoke. "Because this was the last place the four of us were the happiest and together." "It all seemed so simple and like the world was just waiting to be conquered." Lucas said to her.

"I thought it would be enough." "The presents, occasional holiday visits." "That somehow when we were older it would balance out." "She would have understood because they would tell her that we would have the rest of lives to make up for it." "But instead it's just emptiness." "We are all fumbling around trying to make sense of something that defies everything we stand for." "This wasn't supposed to happen this way." "Haley promised me that she would be there." "When I got sick of life in the city and was ready to settle down." "We would go to bars and parties she'd help me find my soulmate and be a part of the entire process." "She was the sister I dreamed of." "Nathan was the brother I never had." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes. Looking back at him.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me I know how the guilt can consume you." "It hits me at the worst times and lingers." "I know what I want to do." "And that is to go along with what was talked about." "I will never be Nathan and you won't be Haley." "They built this entire life that the rest of us idealized and their story ended so out of nowhere." "What we can do is love her and give her the understanding and support we didn't have." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I agree and want nothing more than for her to get back some sense of normality." "We have a few more days before we meet back up with Ray." "So now that we've come to a conclusion on what we plan to do." "We need to talk with Gwen and see what she's thinking and feeling." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"She's the biggest factor in all of this the most important person involved." "She needs to know that she is priority." Lucas said in response.

…

Gwen walked farther along the beach. Hearing the sound of muffled voices. The closer she came the clearer they got as she looked inside the cave like structure on the beach.

"Gwen." Brooke said surprised. As she began to walk towards her.

"We were just getting ready to look for you." Lucas said.

"No need to search and what was so important that you needed to find me anyway.?" Gwen asked. Looking back at them.

"Given the situation and I have no doubt that Ray has filled you in on them." "We are committed to being with you." Lucas said to her.

Brooke walked up to her. So, they were face to face.

"We loved your mom and dad." "And we apologize for not being around more while you were growing up." "I hope you will give us a chance." "Every time either of us talked to them." "They would tell us about you and you could hear the pride and joy in their voice." "You were so loved." "That is one thing that hasn't changed." "We love you too." Brooke said. Looking into her eyes.

"Stop it!" "I don't want to talk about them." "Neither of you know anything." "My house, parents, and memories." "The day they died my life was over." "Leave me alone!" Gwen yelled as she began to walk away.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, predictions, your feedback is very much needed and valued. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 5**

 _"If you miss someone, it means your lucky, because you had someone special in your life that was worth missing in the first place."_

 _Flashback_

" _It's been weeks Hales she hasn't spoken to either of us." "We were trying to make a point by punishing her and taking things away now that the time has passed." "She's not only being silent but she's getting deeper into all of this." "We need to talk to her and figure out what's behind all of this." "I miss her." Nathan said. Looking to Haley. Who put her hands on his face. Leaning over kissing him._

" _I miss her too." "When she gets home we'll have a heart to heart talk with her." "Even if she doesn't respond to it." "She'll at least hear what we have to say." Haley said to him._

 _The couple waited sitting at the kitchen table. The evening sun turning to darkness. The streetlights shined brightly on the corners of the streets. Hearing the key go through the door. They watched as Gwen walked in. Closing the door behind her quietly. A look of surprise coming up across her face. When she looked up seeing her parents across the room._

" _Gwen wait before you go to your room we want to talk to you." Haley said. Walking over to her with Nathan by her side._

" _There is nothing to talk about." "Obviously, you don't care about how I feel or what I think so what is talking going to solve." Gwen said. Staring back at them._

" _Come sit with us." Haley said. Reaching out her hand to Gwen._

 _Who refused it. But followed the direction her mother was going._

 _The three sitting down on the couch. Gwen looked up at them._

 _Nathan taking her hand as he started to speak. Looking into her eyes._

" _I know that you think we don't understand what you're going through and that we just want to stop you from growing up and living your life." "But that is far from the truth." "We want you to have experiences and take chances, create so many memories." "What we don't want is for you to lose yourself because your trying to be a part of something and leave an impression." Nathan said._

 _Haley turned to her and started to speak. "You are strong, compassionate, talented, smart, and have a zest for life and adventure." "We want you to live up to your full potential and have a long and full life." "The direction you're going down." "Is scaring us because you're not yourself and I think you are trying to prove how much you can handle everything on your own. By not reaching out to us. And you don't have to push us away we are not going anywhere." "You are the world to us." "Let us help you." Haley said. Tears welling up in her eyes._

" _You have no idea what it is like being your daughter." "My problem is both of you the pressure and expectation that comes with carrying this last name is too much for me." "I don't want to talk anymore." "I'm tired and just want to go to bed." Gwen said. Looking to them._

" _Alright but we will talk again." "This is not over." Haley said to her._

 _Nathan took her hand. Holding it securely. "We love you goodnight." He said._

 _Watching as Gwen went up the stairs and hearing the door to her bedroom shut. Minutes later._

 _Haley burying her face in his chest. "How can we help Nate.?" Haley said. Tears streaming from her face. As he held tightly onto her._

" _We'll take a family vacation she needs a break." "We all do." Nathan said._

 _And they did exactly that days later. By the time, they had returned. Everything was back to normal. But it wouldn't stay that way._

Gwen watched farther down the sidewalk. Cars coming into the beach or going out filled with families or friends were coming in both directions. The sun was starting to set.

"Gwen wait talk to us." Brooke said. Going after her. Lucas by her side.

"No!" She yelled sandals hitting the sidewalk hard. As she looked for her car in the sea of people.

"We're trying to do what's right and the best thing for you." Brooke said. Eventually catching up with the teenager. Who was outside her car.

Brooke put her hand on Gwen's shoulder. The girl pulling away.

"I can't imagine what you've been feeling." "How much all this loss has affected you." "You were so blessed with a set of parents who loved you more than life itself." Lucas said.

Gwen turned around tears falling from her face. As she spoke.

"I know okay." "I don't need to be reminded every second of what I don't have anymore."

"That is my reality every single day." "I was so angry at them."

"That night they wanted me to come home." "It was snowing and getting thick." "I turned off my phone knowing that they would be calling me."

"They were out there for hours." "The car slid off the road black ice, it was dark, they ended up crashing into that bridge going over the edge."

"Freezing and terrified in the dark dying." "Because of me." Gwen said. Wiping her eyes. As she headed into her car.

Ignoring the calls to her name. While she pulled out the parking lot and drove off.

….


	6. Chapter 6

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 6**

 _You ever wake up from a really good dream, and try to get back to sleep? Or you got the flu, and you promise yourself you will appreciate normal so much more, if you can just get back to it? That's the way I feel. I just want things to go back to the way they were._

 _Flashback_

" _You better get home your parents will never let you out again." He said. Leaning over as he kissed her._

" _Relax by now they're probably finishing up the lecture I'm going to hear expressing their disappoint." "I can stay a few more hours." Gwen said. Smiling at him._

" _Oh, my god!" "Gwen!" a girl's voice said._

" _What is it Carlie.?" Gwen said. As she walked over to her._

" _Isn't that your parent's car.?" She said. Pointing to the screen._

 _Turning up the volume. The news reporter's voice. Filling the room._

" _On this cold and stormy night. Lives are changed forever. Beloved couple Nathan and Haley got into a tragic car accident."_

 _More details to be released later._

" _I have to get out of here." Gwen said. As she hurriedly gathered her belongings and ran out the door. Getting into her car and driving down to the bridge. Seeing news crews and people looking on. Tape everywhere. Bursting through the crowd. Trying to get any more information she could. When an officer took her hand._

" _You can't go over there it's a crime scene." The officer said._

" _Those are my parents." "Please I need to know what's going on."_

 _Gwen said. Looking up at the officer._

 _The officer walked over to the ambulance. Which was farther away from the action of everything. Handing her a blanket to wrap around herself. Giving her space to sit down. As she told her what she knew._

" _I'm so sorry." "Your parents are dead." The officer said._

 _All the other words and things were happening started to fade away._

 _I went back into my car. Pushing hard on gas pedal. Going down the empty street to my house. Getting out my key and opening the door. Closing it behind me._

 _Calling out to them. "Momma!" "Daddy!" My calls going unanswered. I ran up the stairs. Into my room. Closing my door. Getting out my phone from my pocket. Looking down seeing a voice mail waiting for me. And a missed call in my inbox. I went to my voicemail. Walking over to my bed. Sitting down slowly. As I put the phone to my ear and listened._

" _Hey baby girl." "I want to fix things between us." "I know everything seems all over the place but we will get through this and be the family we once were but even better." "I'm never giving up on you." "You remind me so much of who I was before I met your mom." "My world revolved around basketball and the family name." "Love opened my eyes and my heart to so much that evolved me as a person." "Find what makes you happy." "What drives you to want to keep reaching and improving to become a version of yourself you can be proud of."_

" _I love you." Her father said._

 _Failing to keep her composure. Seeing a message from her mom. Waiting to be listened to. Tossing her phone on her bed._

 _Feeling her heart shatter into pieces. Wrapping her arms around herself._

…

Gwen parked her car. Taking a breath. While she looked around. Having stopped by the house. And taken the letter written by her parents with her. She sat down in front of their gravestones. Opened the envelope. Unfolded the letter and started to read.

…

Lucas and Brooke not knowing where she would go. Stopped by all the places they could think of. Ending up back at the beach.

Hopeful she would possibly return there.

…

Putting away the letter. Gwen ran her fingers over the inscriptions.

Before she turned to leave. Looking up surprised at who she saw. With flowers in their hands.

"Gwen." The voice said softly. Looking up at her.

"Grandpa Dan." Gwen said. Looking back at him.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Bitterness is easy. Hatred is easy. But forgiveness, that's a tough one._

"What are you doing here.?" Gwen asked. Surprised to see him there of all places.

Dan looked over at the tombstones. Placing down the flowers. Then looked back at Gwen as he spoke. "Trying to make amends it's a lot tougher than anyone realizes." "The last time I spoke to my son it was a heated exchange." "And he was right with every word he said." "There is so much I would take back if I had the chance." "But since I can't do that I talk to him some time." "Every time I visit here and it gives me a sense of peace and the chance I didn't get in life to fix our relationship." "You would be surprised how healing talking can be even if at the end nothing is solved." Dan said. Looking to her.

"How did you know they were here.?" Gwen asked. Looking back at him.

"I found out and was at the actually at the funeral." "In the back, out of sight." Dan said in response.

"I don't want to intrude on your time here." "I'm going to let you have your privacy." Dan said. Looking to her.

Placing his hand on Nathan's tombstone. "Until next time son." Dan said softly. As he began to walk out of the cemetery.

"Wait can we talk again.?" Gwen asked looking to him.

"Sure." "I would like the chance to know you better." "And be someone you could open up to." "I enjoyed your company." Dan said to her.

"Here's my cell phone number." She said. Handing it to him.

"Thank you." "And I don't have one." "As I'm sure you remember." "You know where my house is.?" He asked her.

"I've passed it plenty of times." "I just didn't think you wanted me to come in." Gwen said to him.

"Now you know for a fact I do your welcome anytime." "I have stories of your dad when he was your age that I'm sure you would really like to hear." Dan said to her.

"I would and I liked talking to you too." Gwen said to him.

"I'm leaving now too." "I'll see you later grandpa Dan." Gwen said. Waving to him.

"See you then Gwen." Dan said. Walking in the direction of his car. While she went into her own car and headed back to the beach.

…

"I'm worried about her." "It's been a couple of hours now." "We just agreed to give this a chance and do this together and look what's happened already." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"It's going to be okay we are all learning together day by day." "You remember what it was like being that age and what we went through." "This situation makes everything that much more intense and she probably will try and push us away and test the limits because we're doing this out of love." "Given what she's dealing with I would imagine it's easy to feel like she can't depend on either of us and that we're here out of obligation." "When that is farthest from the truth."

Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"That almost sounded sincere." Brooke said.

"I would hope so because it is." "I'm not this unreliable, womanizer." "The media portrays me to be." "My work is important to me." "Knowing that my fans read my books and are able to relate and see themselves or someone they know in it means more to me than the sale number." "Moments that stand out for me are when I get to spend real time with them." "I met this mother who read my book and said that reading the Jimmy excerpts made her cry." "Because it reminded her of her own son." "And because of how story ended it gave the strength to get her son the help he needed." "And then other time I met a teenage boy who said that he had to thank me talking about my HCM putting my symptoms and talking about my experience helped his sister open up to her family and brought them closer together." "Those times I'm humbled and reminded that what I'm doing isn't simply for me but for them." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Brooke said to him.

"My company is the only thing in my life that is mine." "The biggest accomplishment in my life and sometimes I get really scared because I don't know who I am without the status and the reputation." "The only real friends I had are gone." "Peyton and I never really got back to normal after high school." "I look around and am really starting to notice how empty my life is." "The older I get the fear in the back of my mind deepens." "The crippling fear sets in." "I'm going to end up just like my mother." "Alone, bitter, and a bitch so no one ever gets close enough to me to see who I really am." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I can't believe I just told you all of that." "I don't know what surprises me more." "That I was way more open with you than I've ever been to my therapist or the fact that you listened and didn't interject any comments." "I'm relieved there is no paparazzi nearby." "I have no makeup on." "My face is tear stained and there in no lighting but the moon." "The last thing I need is for Julian to see pictures of me on a beach with Lucas Scott." Brooke said. Shaking her head as she took steps away from him.

Curious Lucas decided to press on. "Who's Julian.?" Lucas asked. Looking to her.

"My boyfriend." Brooke said back to him.

"Don't act like you're not seeing someone." "I've read the tabloids." "I should I say people." She said. Turning her head away from him.

Hearing footsteps in the distance come closer.

"Gwen!" Brooke said loudly. Pulling her into a hug.

"We were worried about you." Brooke said. The two pulling apart minutes later.

"No more running off without telling us where you're going." "Lucas said. Looking to her.

"I'm sorry and that is more than fair." "I need to try and focus on what I have left." "I'm going to be going home." "I'm going to be spending quality time with my grandparents." "These next day's especially given the custody decision is coming up soon." Gwen said to them.

"Thank you for telling us and we'll keep you updated." Lucas said to her.

And with that Gwen had left. Leaving just Lucas and Brook on the beach alone.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again._

"Grandma, Grandpa, you didn't have to make me anything." "But you know how much I love your upside cake." "So, thank you." Gwen said. Looking up at them. Sitting down at the table. With the cake on her plate and milk by her side.

"It's a grandparent's job to spoil and take care of their grandchildren." "I just wish there was more we could do." Lydia said. Looking up at Gwen.

Gwen put her hand on Lydia's. "Grandma this was just what I needed." "And I want you both to know that regardless of how the custody meeting goes nothing will change between the three of us." "I've really appreciated having the both of you with me through this." Gwen said. Looking at them.

"You have been far to strong and mature for a girl your age." "I want you to make sure you know that we are here to listen and talk to when you need it." "You are all we have of your mom now." "And I know that she along with your father." "Would want you to follow your heart and heal life is for the living." "You are the biggest proof of their love that they had." "You aren't alone in this world Gwen just look around you." He said to her.

"Thank you, grandpa." Gwen said. Feeling herself get rushed with emotion.

"We're going to go to sleep and let you enjoy your cake." "We love you Gwen." Lydia said. Looking up at her. Her husband taking her hand. While they started walking into the hallway. On the way to the guest room.

"I love you too." Gwen said. Watching as they went into the room. Closing the door behind them. Before she finished the remainder of her cake.

And turned off the lights downstairs. Looking around the room. Locking the front door. As she went up the stairs quietly. Through the hallway. Making it to her bedroom. Walking inside. Turning on the light. Her eyes scanning the posters and pictures.

Her eyes burning with unshed tears. Hearing an ongoing pelting noise from outside her window. Gwen walked over to it and opened the window screen.

Looking down. "I thought you forgot where I lived." "Or you would be far too busy with some girl in the backseat of your car." Gwen said. Her arms crossed against her chest.

"Gwen look I'm sorry okay." "I didn't know what to say or do." The voice said to her.

"Rich." "You are my best friend." "I needed you to be there." Gwen said. As she started to pull back down the window screen.

"Let's talk." He said. Looking up at her.

"Fine but only for a few minutes." Gwen said to him.

As she shut the window. And went out her room.

Making it outside in a matter of minutes.

Looking up at him. The two sat down on the porch. The dark sky and view of the neighborhood in front of them. As he turned to her.

"I handled it the wrong way." "But I'm here now and I'm the rest of our friends are there too." "Bridget, Kerry, and Liam. Ask about you on a daily basis." "They miss you and I do too." "Your parents wouldn't want you to live like this." "Stuck, and miserable. Lost in your own sadness." He said. Putting his hand on hers.

"Go to hell!" "You don't what my parents would want." "This was a mistake." "I'm going to go I can't do this." Gwen said. Getting up as she went back inside back inside her home.

Making it back to her room. Closing the door behind her as she turned off the light.

Days Later

Decision Day

"We've come to the decision to accept the terms of Nathan and Haley's will." Lucas said. Looking up at Ray.

"We've come to the realization that this is what we want to do." "It's what we know we can do and that we are on the same side." "We want to give Gwen a home and family." "Her parents were our family and we will do right by her." Brooke said. Sitting next to Lucas. Looking up at Ray.

"I'm relieved and pleased to hear that." Ray said. Looking to them.

Handing over the necessary paperwork. Needed to looked over and signed.

Brooke and Lucas taking turns reading over and signing everything.

"Now all we're missing is Gwen." Ray said. Looking to them.

Brooke and Lucas looking to each other. Then over at Lydia and her husband.

"Have either of you heard or seen Gwen today.?" Lucas asked. When we left the house to come here she was in her room. And told us she would meet us and the both of you here." Lydia said. Grabbing onto her husband's hand.

"I'm sure she's just running late." Mr. James said. Looking back at them.

Richard got off his bed. As he heard a notification pop up. Grabbing his phone. Looking down while he started to read the text message.

 _Hey. You were always a better friend to me than I ever deserved. I just wanted to thank you for that. Goodbye._

 _I love you_

 _Gwen_

….

"911 What is your emergency.?"

My friend is unconscious. I found her in her bedroom.

I keep calling her name and talking to her. And she won't answer me.

The voice said.

"Is she breathing.?" The operator asked.

"No!" the person said loudly.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 9**

 _When she was just a girl_

 _She expected the world_

 _But it flew away from her reach._

 _So, she ran away in her sleep._

"Baby girl." The voice said. Turning Gwen's face around.

"Daddy." She said. Her voice breaking. Running to him. Feeling his arms wrap around her. As she felt her mother lift her head and wipe her tears.

"We love you Gwen." She said. Looking into her eyes.

"You need to go back Gwen." "You have a long life to live." "Experiences to have and memories to make. People to love and to be loved." Haley said. Looking up at her.

"No none of it matters I want to stay here with you." Gwen said. Taking hold of both her parents hands. Like she had done. When she was little.

"Talk to us Gwen." Nathan said to her. The three sitting down together. As she started to speak.

"It is my fault why you were out there that night." "I turned off my phone." "You went off that bridge." "How am I supposed to live with that.?" Gwen asked with tears in her eyes.

"You not living your life will change nothing." "We want so much more for you. What happened was an accident. Our love for you has never ended." "We chose Brooke and Lucas to be your godparents because we knew that they would love you, guide you, and be there for you the way we would have been." "They didn't have to agree to it." "But they did and they deserve the chance to be parental figures in your life." "All of our memories and things we taught you won't go anywhere." "You have them with you." "We are with you." "In your heart, forever." "We live on through you." "We will be together again someday." Nathan said.

"We love you so much." Haley said.

Watching as Gwen looked back at them then started to walk away from them. As the couple joined hands. Walking towards the light.

Gwen opened her eyes. With Brooke and Lucas by her side.

1 Year later

After staying in hospital for a few weeks. Gwen was released. Healthy and strong. But was required to see a counselor. Which is what she's does 2 times a week and it has helped her start to come to grips with the all the change in her life. Lucas and Brooke. Having full custody over her. Decided that wanting to make sure she had the fresh start she needed in every way. They made the choice to not move in to Nathan and Haley's home.

Instead they moved into a brand new one. In the same neighborhood. Which Gwen understood and was in complete agreement with. Mr. and Mrs. James are the owners of the home now. They did some renovating and have transformed it into an almost new house. With keeping many momentous of Nathan and Haley in view.

Gwen has gotten back into school and living her life the best way possible. She would always miss her parents but know that they would want her to move on.

Lucas and Brooke have gotten closer too. With everything that took place they've become very close friends.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 10**

"For someone who just got a bouquet of red roses you don't look very happy." Lucas said. Looking over at Brooke. The two finishing the remainder of breakfast. Gwen already off at school.

Brooke frowned looking up at him. "They are beautiful." "But aren't what I really want." "I thought he would be visiting me." "Instead he sends these." "To busy with work I get it you know."

Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Yea I get it." "Actions speak louder than words." "He seems to always know just what to say." "But leaves you disappointed and waiting for him." "Some kind of guy he is." Lucas said. Finishing his coffee.

Brooke placed her flowers on the counter. Then got up and looked at him. "What the hell Lucas!" Brooke yelled. Looking to him.

"You can't judge him based off of him being busy." "If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous." "Which is completely not possible because we want different things out of life and we aren't attracted to each other." "Plus, you don't do commitment and that is one thing I won't budge on."

"You stay out of my personal life and I'll stay out of yours." Brooke said.

Glaring at him once more before she picked up her flowers and walked out of the kitchen.

…

"We've missed you Gwen." Richard said. Looking to her.

"I've missed all of you too." Gwen said.

"I'm so excited for tonight." "night swimming at the beach." "One of our traditions." Gwen said. Looking to him.

"See you then." Richard said. Smiling at her.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 11**

 _"Wouldn't you rather take a chance than always wonder what could have been?"_

Hearing a knock at her bedroom door. Brooke put her phone down. Beginning to feel tired of the flipping through old pictures of herself and Julian. Opening the door slowly. Looking up at the person at the other side of the door.

"Lucas what do you want now.?" Brooke asked. Crossing her arms against her chest.

Lucas held up his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to give you a peace offering and apologize for saying all that stuff about Julian." "It's just we have gotten closer and I didn't want to see you hurt or taken advantage of I mean he is in the industry. But that is no excuse because I am too. I don't even know him that well to make a judgement on him as a person or your relationship with him."

"My offer since I'm not busy tonight and you are free I was thinking we could hang out go to a restaurant or a or a bar and have fun." "And I'll pay since this was my idea." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Brooke stared at him for a few minutes. Thinking over his offer in her head. Uncrossing her arms as she spoke.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." "I don't need saving Scott you remember that." "And considering my night was going to be filled with binge watching Netflix, mopping around, and looking at old pictures." "What you have in mind is just what I'm for." "I'm in." Brooke said.

"I'm going to change and meet you out there." Brooke said. Closing her bedroom door behind him. As Lucas walked back into the living room.

Getting out his phone texting Gwen.

 _You and Richard have a nice time. Brooke and I will see you afterschool. Goodnight Gwen._

Lucas finished his text. Sending it. Minutes later. Receiving a reply.

 _We will. See you tomorrow._

Lucas turned off his phone. Putting it away. Walking over to the couch. Looking around at the pictures that covered the walls. Right above the fire place. Was a picture of Nathan and Haley from their wedding day. The joy and happiness. On the face and in their eyes. Staring at the picture for a few minutes. Before he turned away. Hearing footsteps coming up behind him.

He got up. Looking at Brooke. Feeling the breath knock out of him. As he saw her.

Brooke looking back at him. A small smile comes across her face.

"Let's get out of here before all the good places close." Brooke said. Looking away from him. Heading towards the door. He followed behind her closing the door after them. Turning off the lights. And locking up. Then went into the driver's side of the car. Brooke already in the passenger's seat.

The two taking off down the road.

….

Gwen smiled as she looked over at Richard.

"Thanks for keeping the tradition going." "It's nights like this that remind me what normal feels like." She said to him.

Richard who was sitting next to her. Started to speak.

"It's really incredible how you've been able to get through all of this and not have a complete dark outlook on the world." "I have never been more relieved than to hear you say my name and squeeze my hand." "When you woke up in the hospital." "I can't imagine not having you in my life." "We've been friends since we were 5 and you challenged me to a basketball game at recess." Richard said. Smiling at memory.

"And I won." Gwen said. Smiling back at him. "To be fair between what I learned from dad and grandpa Dan you didn't stand a chance." "But I gave you Hoo Hoo's my favorite snack." "And you took one half and gave me the other and said. That we were going to be friends." Gwen said. Looking back at him.

"And here we are years later." "The best of friends." Richard said. Looking to her.

The two-laid together side by side. Looking up at the stars for a while. Before they went to Richard's house. Where they spent the night.

…

"Who knew you were such a pool shark." Lucas said. Smiling at Brooke. The two now sitting down after playing a couple of rounds of pool. Enjoying the company of the other. As the began eating their food and drinking their beers.

"See I can be fun and relax I'm not serious all the time." Brooke said. Looking over at Lucas. While she ate her nachos.

Lucas took a drink from his beer and looked back at her. "I never thought you were boring if anything I thought you were guarded." "And seeing how you let down your walls tonight at least for a few hours was nice to see." Lucas said. Staring back at her.

"You are much more of an open book." "Your eyes give you away." "Your face is very easy to read." "Then there is that side of you that is a mystery to me and I can't help but want to know more." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"What do you want to know.?" Lucas asked her.

"Those scars on your wrists that you covered with tattoos." "What is the story behind them." "And the fact that every time I try to connect with you in a real way by bringing up your past you shy away from it and don't bring it up again.?" Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

"Look I brought you here because I wanted to make up for being a jerk earlier that was license for you to try and dig into my personal life." Lucas said. Turning away from her.

Brooke put her hand on his.

"Lucas, I promise I was curious and I appreciate you taking me out and trying to get me to keep my mind of Julian." "It means a lot." "I'm sorry if you felt like I was prying." Brooke said to him.

Lucas looked back at her. "Its okay I tend to get defense when I feel like people are judging me when the only person who knows the entire story is me." "I didn't mean to snap at you." "I'm sorry too." Lucas said to her.

"It seems like his ears were burning." Lucas said. Glancing over at her phone.

Brooke looked down. Noticing the name on the caller ID. Julian. Brooke clicked ignore and looked back up at Lucas.

"You've been waiting to hear from him all day." "What's so important now.?" Lucas asked her.

"Dancing with you." Brooke said. Taking his hand. As they walked out onto the dance floor.

Moving in synch along with the music. And each other.

The distance between ending. As the songs went from fast paced to slow.

Lucas taking her in his arms. Brooke resting her head on his shoulder.

Staying like that for some time. Until Brooke lifted her head. And looked into his eyes.

He brushed the stray hair off her face. Looking back at her.

Unable to take his eyes off her face. And the way her the dress she was wearing hugged every curve on her body. Dark purple. Her hair down her back in waves. Black high heels on her feet. And her smile that sent chills down his spine.

Brooke looked away. Feeling herself starting to blush. As she suggested they head home now it was getting late.

Lucas agreed. Paid the bill. And minutes later they were back in the car.

The drive silent. Except for the radio.

Eventually making it home. Brooke looked over at him.

And said goodnight. As he called out to her.

"Are we going to talk about what happened between tonight.?" Lucas asked her. Looking in her direction.

Brooke turned around. Her shoes in her hand. As she spoke.

"Nothing happened between us." "We had fun that's all." "Goodnight Lucas." Brooke said. Closing the door behind herself.

As he headed to his own room.

Beginning to change his clothes. Once he was in his pajamas he remembered something he left in his pocket. Smiling as he pulled it out.

Pictures from the photo booth at the restaurant. Putting the pictures. On his night table. Turning off the light and going to bed.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, predictions, Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 12**

" _I'm trying to figure it out.."it" being everything"_

Waking up. A smile came to her face. Looking around this basement. She couldn't help but be overcome with memories. Sleepovers, birthday parties, she spent a majority of her childhood in this house. Which she was sure it also having to do with the fact that it was only a few houses down from her own home. She remembered when they used to send messages to each other literally throwing them from one window to the other.

Laughing until their stomachs hurt and summertime being endless with them spending almost every second together. Her parents welcomed Richard with open arms. And his parents did the same. She remembers at the funeral hearing the moments they shared and it made it feel better in a way.

Her parents had instilled in her the importance of family and friends. She was truly to rebuild in that aspect of things. Re-involving herself in activities she enjoyed. Most of her friends from before had given up on her. Thankfully Richard had been by her side and she was so grateful for that.

Turning over as she felt a pillow hit her back. Looking up at Richard. He had green eyes and black hair. He was mixed a black mother and white father. Who had met in college over some protest they had joined and ended up getting dinner afterwards and falling in love. Married once they finished up with school then moved to Tree Hill. Had Richard and have been living happily for many years now.

He was a big, strong, guy. 6'5. And if you didn't know him. You would instantly be intimidated by his size and the way his presence just captivates a room. But for me and the people who knew and loved him. His was kind, gentle, and full of insight. He had ambition. A way with words that just drew you to him. But he was so modest about it. He wrote poetry. He never made his work public though. In his room by his book case. Was stacks of notebooks full of his poems. Girls loved him. He had a tendency to attract almost anyone. He made you feel comfortable and safe when you were with him.

"You know you can just go upstairs G." "My parents are off at work by now." "Even if they weren't you know they love you and know about our tradition." Richard said. Looking up at me.

"I do know that." "I was feeling very nostalgic and wanted to soak it in for a few more minutes." Gwen looked around once more than looked back at Richard.

"Okay I'm going to get ready and change then I can by us breakfast before school." Gwen said. Getting up. Pushing her sleeping bag to the side.

"We can split the bill then ride over to school." Richard said. Looking back at her.

"If you insist thank you for last night." "And for every day before that." Gwen said. Looking him in his eyes.

"It's been a crazy ride and I've loved being your partner in crime." Richard said. Looking back at her.

Gwen got and went upstairs headed for the bathroom where she took a quick shower and changed into the clothes she bought with her.

One of her favorite ponchos. And her dark washed jeans. With her green sandals.

Taking her hair out of the ponytail tail it was in. Brushing the long straight strains of brown hair. Putting on a light shade of a pink lipstick and applying eyeliner to her eyes. Which really brought out the blue in the them.

Looking at herself in the mirror. Taking a closer look at her body. She was her mother's height. And got her body type from her. Accept she was curvier and loved that. Her eyes were all her dad's blue and full of brightness. She had her mom's love of school and learning as well. Fully immersing herself the subjects she loved. Being starting a tutoring service at her school. Which had really grown since freshman year. She sang and wrote her own songs. And played basketball as well. She was protective over the people she loved and cared about. When she was upset about something you knew it because hiding her feelings wasn't what she did. She felt everything with intensity.

Feeling satisfied with the outfit she had put together. She walked out of the bathroom. And went down the stairs to find Richard waiting for her.

"I'm all set to go." "And here is your Jacket back." "I really needed that last night it gets cold down there." "You were very sweet to lend it to me." Gwen said. Putting it on his lap.

"You keep it." "It's practically calling your closet home by now." Rich said to her. Handing it back.

"So, glad you said that." "It's so comfortable and it feels like the biggest hug." Gwen said smiling. Putting it on.

"That smile on your face alone makes my day." "Let's get to Karen's before they take our table." Richard said. As he went out the front door. Gwen following behind him.

…

Lucas looked back at her bedroom door. Hearing footsteps going back and forth. Her feet hitting the ground with anger. As the fight between her and Julian continued.

"I don't understand what your problem is." "I've told you from the beginning this arrangement wasn't made by me." "I told you all the details and yet here you are making me feel guilty for keeping a promise to the friends that I loved." Brooke sighed with tiredness.

This fight had been going on since she woke. Which was at 8am to a variety of texts from Julian saying very upsetting and rude things because she had not answered his call last night. Resulting in him flying all the out here from where he was to argue with her. The two of them going back and forth.

"Why do you act like this.?" "I've been loyal and faithful to you since we started dating and yet this ridiculous level of insecurity keeps rising and you keep taking it out on me and I can't figure it out." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I saw the pictures Brooke online they were everywhere." "Of you and him at the beach." Julian said. Glaring back at her.

"Julian I explained what was going on there we were waiting for Gwen to come back there and once she did and left we talked all night." "Considering where the two of us started that is a huge deal." "Being able to have a connection with him of any kind." "I didn't know there was people there taking pictures." "If I did I would have left because as I told him I have a boyfriend." Brooke said.

"Please as if calling someone your boyfriend ever stopped you before." "I know what I've heard it doesn't take much for you to take your clothes off when it comes to men." "Owen, Chris Keller, and all those other people." "Your so riddled with issues you'll let any man in your bed." "I doubt you talked all night." "That smile he had on in those pictures was from far more than just the sunset." He said back to her.

Shocked and hurt. Brooke smacked him face. Pushing him away from her as he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Get the off of me Julian! And get out of here! We are over!" Brooke yelled at him. Getting out of his grasp.

Lucas opened the door slowly.

"What is going in here.?" He asked. Looking to Brooke then Julian.

"Nothing that concerns you." "This is our relationship." Julian said. Turning back to Brooke.

"It's alright Lucas." "Julian was just leaving." Brooke said to him.

Julian leaned over as if he was going to kiss Brooke. Whispering in her ear.

"This isn't over." "Not until I say it is." He said to her. His voice cold and distant. As he left the room. Then the house all together. Taking off in his car.

Lucas waited until he heard the car. Race down the street. Before he went over to Brooke. Putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Brooke, are you sure you're okay.?" "We are friends you can talk to me." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Brooke looked back at him. Her eyes burning with unshed tears.

As she spoke. "I should know by now to stay out of his way when he gets like this." "It'll blow over." "I'm done we are over." Brooke said. Looking back at him

"I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"I'm not." "I have an offer of my own." You be honest with me." "And I'll be honest with you." Brooke said to him.

"Deal." Lucas said to her.

"We did share a moment the other night." "I felt happy, free, and I liked spending time with you." Brooke admitted.

"I feel the same way." "When we were dancing, it felt like more than that." "Like we were finally able to just be ourselves." "I'm hopeful we can have another night like that."

Lucas said to her.

"Who knows." "Now tell me about where you got those scars from." Brooke said.

Lucas walked over closing the door of the bedroom.

Then sat down next to Brooke.

Who looked up at him. With a look of concern.

Taking a breath. As he started to speak.

"These scars are the few last pieces of proof I have." "Aside from my own memories." "This day effected my life forever."

"My mom and dad were like gas to a flame." "Explosive things got violent and it was always like that time after time for years." "Until he left us for good."

"My mom never really dated after that." "Not until I was in high school." "She started dating this really decent guy. Named Vincent." "My thought he was the person she's been waiting for and for me I liked seeing my mom so happy and he treated me like a son." "It was the greatest time in our life." Lucas paused as took a breath.

Feeling Brooke's hand got on his.

"My dad found out about my mom and Vince and got enraged." "My mom and I were out shopping together for a birthday present for him." "It wasn't until we got back home that we saw firetrucks and people standing around in a big crowd by our home. "My mom raced out the car and I was by her side. As she ran over to the emergency people and they told her that the house had caught on fire and it wasn't simply that." "They said they found a container of gasoline at the scene." "Meaning someone had set our house on fire on purpose."

"I didn't have to hear anymore." "I knew exactly who did it." "But that wasn't my main concern." "Vincent had been home waiting for us so we could have family dinner." "The fire fighters and officers tried to keep me back." "I wasn't going to listen." "I broke away from them and went into the house." "It was boiling and the flames were everywhere."

"I called out to him over and over." "Hearing nothing but the crackling off the fire." "I went searching in the hallway and found him." "In their room." "He was all dressed up." "I tried to get him to breath and wake up." "But he wouldn't." "He was dead I knew it." "In his hand there was a small box." "He was planning to propose to my mom." "We were going to be a family." "It stolen from us." "I tried pulling him out of the room." "But the smoke was getting to thick." "And the room was becoming engulfed." "I wouldn't give up." "And I burned my wrists." "Having to get out of there." "As the walls started to collapse." "Getting out of there just in time." "Before it all fell apart."

"My mom was devastated and I was so hurt and angry." "I didn't care about anything anymore." "I dropped at of high school at 16 I moved to LA." "And lost myself in girls and all the other aspects of Hollywood." "It was Nathan and Haley both who intervened." "If it wasn't for them." "I would've been dead a long time ago."

"When Haley told, me she was pregnant." "That gave me the motivation to turn over my life for good." "I was going to have someone looking up to me."

"And wanted to be someone they could be proud of." "And I became that person." "I've been sober for 10 years." "My writing reflects everything I've gone through and it has made me stronger and able to appreciate life and everyone who matters to me." Lucas said.

Looking up at her.

"That was some story." "Thank you for sharing it with me." Brooke said.

He realized she was still holding his hand. And decided to not ask about it.

Minutes later she rested her head on his shoulder.

…

 **Author's Note: The reason behind Lucas's problems and Nathan's estranged relationship with his parents. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 13**

 _"Do you ever wonder if we make the moments in our lives or if the moments in our lives make us?"_

I was wrong. I admit it I thought he was well like every other guy in this industry who did what they had to do to gain success and status. I see now that his writing and story tell me something completely different. Those words on the pages in his books. Are from a place of pain, anger, and loss. I have to say seeing this side of him. Made me realize that we have more in common than either of us knew. For me my fashion line was started as a last-ditch effort on my part for my parents to see me. To hopefully want to build a relationship with me. Instead of just throwing money at our problems. They hate each other. Literally cannot stand to be in the same room with each other for longer than a few seconds. Yet they are still married. Cheating on each other and keeping up appearances. Living this life of luxury. That is the Davis way after all.

Money, power, being better than everyone else, flaunting it in their faces. Making them feel bad because they are unable to reach your idea of what life should be like. I've lived the past 30 years of my life doing anything and everything I could to get some amount of appreciation and affection from my parents. And yet my father doesn't have a way to contact me. The cell phone number he has under my name belongs to someone else. As for my mother, she only calls when it's about business. But really, she can't stand that I am not under her control anymore and that makes me feel elated and empowered.

This life here is nothing I expected it to be. And I'm finding my place and a sense of home and family that I never understood until now just how much I missed it.

Taking my head off his shoulder. I remove my hand from his. Looking back at him. Standing up as I look at my phone. Seeing the back to back texts from Julian. The sight making me want to toss my phone against the room.

Letting out the breath I was holding I text him. _When I said I was done and we were over I didn't mean with this conversation. I meant this relationship was finished. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and thinks thoughts and way you do." "Move on Julian." "I'm never going back to you." "Don't contact me again."_ I sent the text. Feeling the weight of the world removed from my shoulders.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn around.

Looking up at Lucas.

"Are you okay.?" He asked. I wondered what thought of me.

"Yes." "You cook right.?" I asked unsure.

"Yea my mom taught me why.?" He asked in response.

"I was thinking that we could have a family dinner." "You, me, and Gwen." "She'll be home in a few hours." "Could you show me how.?" I said. Looking to him.

"Of course, and that sounds really nice." "What were you thinking of making.?" He asked. Looking back at me.

"Pasta or pizza." "Something easy that you wouldn't have to coach me too much on." I said to him.

"I think pasta is the way to go." "We'll save the pizza for another time." "Let's get to the kitchen." He said.

As I turned back around. Heading out of the bedroom. And into the hallway. Hearing his footsteps behind me. Made my heart quicken. I had this sudden rush of excitement and want to learn.

He went into the cupboards. And began taking out pots and bowls a variety of other utensils I didn't know. As he started telling me the story of the time his mom went to cooking school in Italy which ended up being a life altering experience for her. Even though he had to reassure many times that he was more than capable of staying alone for a few months. In the end, she came back beaming with happiness and a new thirst for life. He had missed her. But knew the time apart was needed for growth and a sense of independence for both of them.

She had filled the kitchen with souvenirs and told about her adventures and stories she had heard from other people.

Seeing the light in his eyes and pure love and admiration. For his mother. Made me feel a sense of longing and jealously knowing I would never know what that was like. On the other hand, I got an even deeper look inside the heart and mind of Lucas Scott. I had to say I liked what I was seeing.

Brooke smiled. Trying to get out of her own head. As he informed her leading by example how to create the meal she wanted.

This was a first for me. I never shared so much about myself and my life with another woman aside from Haley. Which is completely different considering Hales and I were best friends nothing more. With Brooke, there is something there. I mean aside from the obvious she's strong, tough, fun, has such incredible business sense, and this endless giving selfless heart and warm nature that just makes you want to soak her in at every chance you get. Is able to see the good in people and brighten any room or situation. Lastly the fact she's so beautiful. I can barely take my eyes off her.

Snapping out of my thoughts. At the sound of her calling my name.

"We should get this on the table now." She said to me.

"Let's do that." I said back to her. Taking the drinks and utensils to the table.

The red wine on our side. Then the fruit punch on the other.

We each sat in close proximity to each other.

"Great job Davis for a first time you really did well." I said. Looking to her.

"You did the hard stuff I did the mixing decorating with garnishing." "Who knew we worked so well together." She said. Looking back at me.

Gwen walking in minutes later. A look of surprise coming across her face.

"Wow this looks delicious where did order from.?" She asked. Looking up at both of us.

"Nowhere we cooked this it was your aunt Brooke's idea." "Family dinner tonight." Lucas said. Glancing to Brooke.

"I remembered you liked Italian food so I thought this would be a way to bring back a tradition that you really enjoyed." Brooke said. Looking to Gwen.

"Thank you both." "This was so kind of you." Gwen said. As she sat down.

The three began to share the food between them. Eating and talking about their day. During the almost end of the meal. Gwen made an announcement.

"I was invited to a party by Rich." "I was wondering if it was okay that I go.?" Gwen said to them.

Brooke and Lucas. Looked towards each other. Then back at her.

"Are the parents going to be there.?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." "They are always there." "After some kid ran into the side of their house causing them to have to repair it all." "No parties go on without at least one of them present." Gwen said.

"Is there drinking and drugs.?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, someone always brings it but I'm over all of that." "Given what I've been through and everything." Gwen said. "And Richard will be by my side through the whole night." "And he's going to drive me home." Gwen said to them.

"Okay sounds safe enough." "Be home by 11 pm." Lucas said to her.

"I will thank you for allowing me to go." She said. Looking to them. As she left the table going up to her room.

"This was a good idea Brooke." "She really enjoyed it." I said. Getting up grabbing our plates off the table.

Bringing them to the sink. While Brooke brought the glasses. Putting them on the counter.

"I was hopeful she would she seems to be doing a lot better now." "I think that has to do with how we've been handling this being with her every step throughout this difficult situation." "It's a relief to see her going to parties and hanging out with friends." "Being a normal teenager." Brooke said. Looking up at me.

Finished with the dishes and having put the cups away. I looked back at her.

"I know I was worried that she would never feel normal." "And have any want to try and rebuild her life." "So, to see how she's transformed is an attest to her and the resilience and strength she has in her." "As well as knowing she has us to depend on." Lucas said.

Finished with the kitchen they decide to go into the living room.

Lucas lighting up the fire place. Brooke bringing over the rest of the wine over to coffee table.

Each of them sitting down next to each other. Looking out at the fire place. Than glances over at each other. Resulting in nervousness and blushes on both ends.

Minutes later they hear the close of the front door. Brooke opens the curtain. And sees Gwen getting into Richard's car as they drive off into the night.

"And then there were two." Brooke said. Looking over at Lucas.

Who smiled at her. "You were wrong." Lucas said.

"About what.?" Brooke said smiling back at him.

"At the beach when you thought I was seeing someone." "After you told you about being Julian." "Those pictures were with people I barely know." "I honestly haven't dated in years." "Meaningless nights with women I meet at a party or something used to happen a lot." "But I stopped that when I came to realization of figuring out what I really want in my life." "And that is love." "Real love." "Complicated, beautiful, messy, can't live without each other kind of love." "That probably sounds so weird considering how the media portrays me and given stories you've heard." Lucas said to her.

Brooke put her hand on his. Looking into her eyes as she spoke.

"It sounds honest and hopeful." "In today's world finding love isn't really on the agenda it's mostly about hooking up and how you can have the fun without the commitment." "And for me that was something I gravitated to so cautious of my heart that I never let anyone stick around long enough to invested." "Considering the most events of my failed relationship." "It's clear to see that I'm nowhere near close to finding my soulmate." Brooke confessed.

Taking a drink from her glass. Feeling his eyes on her she turned around.

"There was more to it then I let on." Lucas said.

"What are you talking about.?" Brooke asked.

"I wasn't just voicing my concern because we had gotten closer and actually started to become friends." "Or because I didn't think Julian was right for you which he isn't." "I didn't want to say it out loud or admit to myself." "Because then things would change and I didn't want that." "But I can't hold it in any longer." "I have feelings for you Brooke." "That go way deeper and are much more rooted than simply friendship." Lucas said.

Grabbing his wine glass. Drinking the remainder of it. Taking a breath.

Brooke put down her empty glass. And took his from his hand.

Putting her hand on his face. Turning it towards her. So, they were face to face.

Her face softening. Her dark eyes glistening from the firelight.

"I have feelings for you too." She said softly.

He leaned over kissing her gently. Bringing her closer to him.

The gap between them closed. The kiss lasting until they had to break apart.

Both panting for breath. As they faced each other.

"Wow." Brooke said. Running her hands through her hair. Feeling her flustered. Her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"That was much more than any dream or fantasy could provide." "I've wanted to do that for so long." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Caressing her face with his hand.

Brooke felt a sense of awakening with his lips on hers. As if her life had been being existed instead of lived. And she wanted to move forward. Hopefully with him by her side.

Leaning over as she reconnected their lips.

He took her in his arms. He moved from her lips to her neck.

I was hot. With every kiss my body reacted. He was so gentle and careful. I couldn't stand it. I wanted him and he wanted me.

Brooke thought to herself. As she lifted his shirt. Balling up in her hands. Tossing it to the other side of couch. She looked up at him. Making sure his eyes were on hers. While she touched him gently. Running her hands up and down slowly. Wanting to take him in. Leaning over as she placed kisses on his neck. Then all the way down. Looking back up at him. His blue eyes a darker shade of blue than she had ever seen.

As he picked her up. Her legs wrapping around him. He took her into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him. Laying her on the bed. He looked down at her. Her eyes full of desire. As she touched his face with her hand.

"Luke kiss me." She said breathlessly.

He brushed the stray hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

Leaning down kissing her. Her hands landing on his back. Her mind focused on him. As she felt his lips and his hands touch her body in a way. That she had never known. Feeling safe and secure. Feeling his fingers reach for her shirt.

She got up. Giving him access as he lifted the shirt over her head.

Tossing it on the bedroom floor. Laying her back down on the bed gently. Reconnecting their lips. Taking the skirt off her. As he watched the reaction she had to his touch.

He leaned over whispering in her ear. His breath sending shivers. Throughout her body. As he spoke. "We're all alone." "So be as loud as you want." He said.

She gripped the sheets tighter. His eyes locked on hers.

As his hand gently went across the final layer separating them.

…

 **Author's Note: Confessions, kisses, and much more. Get ready. There is much more in store. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 14**

 _IF YOU HAVE CHEMISTRY YOU ONLY NEED ONE OTHER THING... TIMING ..._

Waking up the sheets are everywhere. I'm trying to catch my breath. My heart is racing. I look to the side of me and see Lucas there. Trying to put into words what I'm experiencing right now is basically bliss. To think it all began with that kiss. I remember feeling that sudden rush of pure Adeline when our lips touched.

Yesterday changed everything. Feeling his hand rub my back. I look at him. Leaning over kissing him. As I lay back down. He turns to me. I touch his face with my hand. He takes my hand in his kissing it.

"So much happened last night." I said to him. Looking into his eyes.

"It's only the start for us." He said to me. "Are you okay.?" He asked with concern in his voice that made my heart swell.

"I've never been so happy." I told him. While I laid in his arms.

"And I didn't think you could get more beautiful." He said. Smiling at me.

He held me close and securely. I had been too afraid. Of possible rejection. To admit the truth. I was falling in love with him. Brooke thought to herself as he leaned over kissing her. The world and her worries slipping away. Pulling the covers over them. As they rediscovered each other once again.

Time going on. Until the sun had risen and the next day had officially arrived. The two climbing out of bed holding hands. Brooke took her light purple robe off the hook. Putting it on wrapping it around herself with a tight knot. Pulling her hair together in a ponytail. Feeling his arms wrap around her. Laying against him. "I loved waking up next to you." He said to her.

"I didn't want to get out of that bed." "Shutting out the world and being with you nothing has ever felt so right." Brooke said. Feeing herself blush as he touched her face. "We have to put a pause on this for now." "Until Gwen leaves for school." Brooke said smiling as she took his hand.

Enjoying the closeness and connection they shared. Walking out of his bedroom closing the door behind them. Walking side by side. Letting go of each of each other's hand. As they saw Gwen. At the kitchen table. Eating and already in an ongoing conversation texting on her phone.

"Good morning." Brooke said smiling happily.

"Morning aunt Brooke." "Morning uncle Lucas." Gwen said. "You both must have been tired I texted the both of you and told you that I was going to be running late. About thirty minutes. There was traffic on the way back." "But neither of you got back to me." "Was everything okay.? Gwen asked. Looking up at them.

They looked at each other then back at Gwen. "Yeah we were up late talking." "We never meant to worry you Gwen I'm sorry." Brooke said.

"And went to bed right after." "We'll make sure and stay up so you don't worry next time." Lucas said. Looking to her "From the looks of it." "We can see you a good time." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

She smiled excitedly. "Yea it was more fun than I thought it would be."

While Brooke sat down. In the next open seat, next to Lucas. Getting the play by play of the party and the fun that was had. It warmed Brooke's heart to know that Gwen had someone who cared so much about her in her life.

Gwen waved goodbye to the both of them. As she went to school.

Brooke looked over at Lucas. Then down at her breakfast. Starting to eat. Halfway through. Unable to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her and her own want for clarity she looked up at him.

"Brooke, we should talk about what happened between us yesterday." Lucas said.

"I agree let's go sit down this conversation isn't really kitchen table talk." she said smiling. As she got out of her chair and went into the living room.

He followed behind her sitting in the chair opposite of hers. Looking into her eyes as he spoke. "Brooke this night together was a mistake." Lucas said.

Brooke felt her heart drop. "I don't understand." Brooke started to say.

"I know what I said and where things went with us." "But I was wrong you were vulnerable freshly out of a relationship." "And I took advantage and acted on my own feelings and wants instead of making sure you were okay and I think we shouldn't let things go any further." Lucas said to her.

Brooke put her hand on his. Looking into his eyes as she spoke.

"No, I'm not doing that." "I can't go come back to living a life where my heart and feelings are pushed away and are unable to be expressed the way I want and need them to be."

"You didn't take advantage of me or my feelings." "Julian and I have been over long before the break up."

"I just couldn't admit my feelings for you." "And I want to see where things go between us." "This is right."

"I've never been more sure of anything." Brooke said to him.

Lucas took in her words as he spoke. "I just want you to know much you mean to me and how long I've waited to feel this way with someone."

"It is so raw and consuming you deserve someone who will give you their heart and take care of yours in return."

"And none of that comes with a guarantee that we won't make mistakes and hurt each other."

"But I want to try and build a life together on our own terms." Lucas said to her.

"I'm scared." "But I want us so that is worth risking everything." Brooke said to him.

"I am too." "We're in this together." "Anything life throws our way." Lucas said. Taking her hand. As the couple got out of the chairs.

"We should clean up." "Then get ready for the day." "I was thinking we could go down by the water and head out on a boat. Enjoy the water and the beautiful day then have a picnic lunch." Lucas said to her.

"That sounds wonderful." "And romantic." "Lucas Scott are asking me on a date.?" Brooke asked. Her smile bright.

"Yes I am." "Brooke Davis would you go on a date with me.?" Lucas asked. Looking into her eyes.

"Yes." "I thought you would never ask." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him. "Now when you say we should get ready do you mean alone or together.?" Brooke asked smiling up at him.

"Whichever you want." He said back to her.

"I was thinking we might as well get clean at the same time." "I think the shower is just big enough for us both." Brooke said. Taking his hand in hers. Leaning over as she kissed him.

"There is plenty of room." "But the minute we get in there we'll be very preoccupied." He said to her. Leading her into the hallway. As they got into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind them.

"Where should we start.?" Brooke said. Her hands starting to undo her robe.

Taking her in his arms as he spoke. "We should get the water going and get rid of any clothing just to make sure we don't miss a spot." Lucas said. Pulling her close to him.

The rob falling to the floor. The couple go into the shower one after the other. Sliding the door shut.

Lucas backed her up against the wall. Reconnecting their lips.

"Luke." "Yes, I love you.!." She whispered into his ear. Clinging to him tightly.

The steam filling up the walls of the shower.

…

Gwen was on the way out the door. It was her free period. When someone walked into her.

"You should watch where you're going!" Gwen said. In a hurry. Getting a text from Richard that he was able to save them spots at her favorite restaurant. So, they could get lunch off campus.

"I'm really sorry." "I'm new here just trying to find my way around." "The other person said. Helping Gwen gather her things.

Gwen held her stuff and looked up at the person. "Its okay I apologize for not being more understanding." "I'm a junior here so I'm sure I could help you find the class your looking for."

"Thanks, I would really appreciate it." "My name's Carson Rollins." "I'm a junior too." The girl said. Extending her hand.

"I'm Gwen Scott." She said. Shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." "Welcome to Tree Hill High School." "So, that means I might be seeing you around class." "If so feel free to reach out to me." "See you later Carson." Gwen said. Heading out the door.

Once she was outside. Gwen headed into her car and started to drive. Rolling down the windows and letting in the cool breeze. Basking in the glow of summer in Tree Hill. Making her way to the parking lot.

Parking her car. Getting out and walking through the doors. Smiling as she walked to the back table. Getting wrapped up in a hug.

"Hey Rich." Gwen said. Hugging him back. The friends pulling away. Seconds later. "Did you order already.?" "I've been craving their food all day." Gwen said. Sitting down next to him. Noticing the other person already at the table.

"I know you weren't expecting it." "But I invited someone to eat with us." Richard said. The other person placing down their menu. As Gwen got a better look at the person.

"Why would you invite her without telling me!" Gwen yelled. Getting up out of the chair.

Ignoring the glares from other diners. As she started to walk towards the door.

Richard getting up as he went after. "Because this needed to end." "Gwen, we all used to be friends she's been riddled with guilt for months." "She wants to apologize and make things right between the two of you." Richard said.

"He's right Gwen we should talk." The girl said.

"No way in hell!" Gwen said. As she continued to walk in the direction of the exit.

"See I told you Rich." "She's completely unhinged." "I personally don't get why you waste your time with her." "It's too bad she didn't double dose and put us all out of our misery." "I can't help but feel bad for her parents." "This is their legacy." "She's going end up all alone and she's going to have no one to blame but herself." "Come on Rich let's find somewhere else to go eat." Amy said.

"No I was obviously wrong about you and your intention to meet up." "Find your own way home." Richard said. Looking away from her as he got out of his chair to go after Gwen.

"She needs to get over it already." "It's been almost year and everyone around her is still treating her like she's made of glass." "She isn't the only person who ever lost someone." "When is this pity party going to end.?" She said.

Richard ignored her and went out the door searching for Gwen.

Seeing her car not in the parking lot. He got into his own car. Sped off down the street. Knowing exactly where she would go.

….

Gwen wiped her eyes. She was such a bitch. She along with all those other people Gwen had called friends. Completely deserted her. And now Amy had gotten to Richard too.

She needed a break from her life and Tree Hill. Looking around the beach. One more time. She smiled at the sun setting in front of her.

The reflection of it. Bouncing off the water took her breath away.

Getting out her phone as she texted Lucas and Brooke. Telling them where she was going so they wouldn't worry. And that she would be back soon.

Putting away her phone beginning to walk away from the beach and to her car. As she heard footsteps behind her.

"Amy that better not be you I don't want to see anyone right now." Gwen said.

Keeping her pace arriving in front of her car in minutes.

"Even for your best friend." Richard said.

At the sound of his voice. Gwen turned around.

"I thought you would be off with Amy." "She seemed to have had her hooks into you pretty tight when I left." Gwen said. Looking to him.

"She thought she did." "But I have this policy of not being around people who suck plus she doesn't get to talk to you like that and expect me to be on her side." Richard said to her.

"Plus, from the looks of it you are on your way out." "You know I'm always down for an adventure." "Where are, we going.?" Richard asked. As he got into the car.

Gwen took a breath. Starting her car again. Tuning to him as she spoke.

"To my family's cabin." "Being cut off from the world sounds like just what I need right now." Gwen said. Turning her face forward. Driving as they took off down the road.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Predictions, ideas, So happy to see that you all loved the Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 15**

 _"And once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be... or lose that person completely._

Out of the car Gwen looked around. At the cabin and the area surrounding it. Remembering her parent's stories of the memories they shared here with friends and each other. The sound of his voice turns her around. "What's the special memory tied here.?" Richard asked.

Smiling I turn to face him. "My dad re proposed to my mom. Out there on the bridge. I say to him. Pointing in the distance.

He smiled. "They had an unforgettable love story." He said in response.

"Yea until it all ended and there is nothing left but memories." Gwen said.

"That's not true." "Their happy ending is standing right in front of me." He said back to me.

Gwen stared back at him. "Let's get inside." "I can't wait to show you everything." Gwen said to him. As she walked up the stairs. And opened the door with her key.

Turning on the light. Closing her eyes taking a breath. Remembering the last time she was here.

 _Flashback_

 _The three of them sat by the fire. Smiling and laughing. Telling stories. While they ate dessert. The fireplace lit in front of them. Turning to her both her parents. As she spoke._

" _I'll always need you." "Momma and daddy I'm sorry for everything how I've been acting it's just stuff with school, myself, my friends, We're all trying to find our place. And we're growing apart and I don't know who I am without them." Gwen confessed to them._

" _We remember what it's like being that age. None of it easy. And being an adult is so fun time either but that's a part of life. Just because you start life with certain people doesn't mean it's supposed to last forever." Nathan said to her._

" _People are meant to teach you lessons when they come into your life." "Some people stay and the relationship lasts a lifetime." "Others they have a purpose then leave." "Regardless it's all meant to happen." "Take it in and hopefully by the end you'll come out the other side a better person." Haley said._

" _She's right baby girl." "Meeting your mom changed my life completely." Nathan said. Looking to Haley. Who smiled at him._

" _I'll take your word for it." "Goodnight you two." "I love you." Gwen said. Going into her bedroom. Closing the door behind her._

" _We love you too." Haley said. Resting her head-on Nathan's chest._

" _We got her back Nate." "She's going to be okay." Haley said. Looking to him. With tears glistening in her eyes._

" _I knew it we would found our way through it." "And become a family again."_

 _Nathan said. Leaning over as he kissed her._

" _Now I take care of my wife." He said. Getting up reaching his hand out to her._

" _What do you have planned Nathan Scott.?" Haley asked. Looking at him. With love in her eyes._

" _Gwen will be leaving us in a few years." "We've been dancing around the idea for months." "Let's have another baby." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms._

" _Nate it's been so long do you think we'd be able to handle that again.?" "Diaper changing, "The feeding and starting completely over." "I want it." Haley said._

" _Me too." "Maybe we'll have a boy this time." "Robert Lucas Scott." "I love it." Nathan said to her._

" _Once we get back home." "We'll see what happens." Haley said to him._

"It's like a times capsule in here." She heard him say. Putting his hand on her shoulder. As he walked to the side of her.

"They liked keeping things exactly the same." "My room here hasn't been touched since I was last here and I haven't seen their room in a long time." "This cabin is mine now I have ownership of it and that makes me happy I wouldn't want anyone else to have it."

"Even though I know if I go into the room that was theirs no one is going to sneak up behind me and throw a dress in my arms like my mom did or ask me if I want to go for a midnight hike on the trail. Where we would talk for hours about anything then end up getting ice cream at this old timey shop." "Like my dad did."

"It feels like I'm intruding this house holds so many joyful fun hopeful memories." "I have questions that I'm never going to get answers too." "None of this makes any sense." "They should have stayed home that night." Gwen said. Unshed tears burning her eyes.

Richard took her hand in his. "It's okay." "To feel angry, upset, confused, hurt or any other emotion there is." "I think you don't let yourself immerse to deeply into your pain because your worried that if you start crying and feeling the impact of your loss. You won't be able to stop and you won't be able to come back together." "You don't have to be strong and keep it together." "Especially not with me." Richard said.

Gwen looked back at him. Tears falling from her eyes. As she walked over to the couch. Wrapping her arms around herself. Unable to stop the floodgate of emotion that had overtaken her.

Richard walked into the living room. Going over to where she was. Sitting down next to her. As he attempted to wrap his arm around her.

"Don't comfort me." "I deserve to feel all of this." "I deserve to be alone after everything I caused." Gwen said.

"You will never be alone." "And you don't deserve to feel this pain and guilt." "I'm not going anywhere." Richard said.

Wrapping his arms around her.

In that moment. He wanted to do anything he could think of to take her pain away and make the unable somewhat bearable. Even it meant simply holding her while she cried in his arms. They stayed like that for some time. Until she lifted her head. Sitting up as she looked around.

Noticing the fireplace was lit. And a blanket was over her.

"Rich!" She called out. Feeling steady and drained all at once.

Hearing footsteps coming toward her. "You're up." "Good how are you feeling.?" He asked. Looking up at her.

"I'm alright." "You got food.?" She asked.

"I did." Placing the food on the coffee table. Sitting back down next to her.

"Ladies first." He said.

Causing Gwen to smile as she picked from the food containers.

Putting it on her lap. Getting a fork and putting the drink on the side of her.

"Nice choice." "You snore did you know that.?" "It's very cute." Richard said. Smiling at her.

Gwen hit his arm playfully. Smiling at him. "I do not." "Thanks for being there for me again." "Do you ever want to be around someone less complicated.?" "I know I can be a lot sometimes." Gwen asked him.

Richard put down his empty food container. Closing it. As he looked over at her. "No." "I know exactly why I'm here." "As much as you want all of us to believe you need to fall apart and be vulnerable without feeling judged and like someone is only there to be a part of the story." "We've been friends for so long." "We are a part of each other." "I love you." "It's that simple." "Our past and present are intertwined." "You have this incredible spirit, strength, and heart that I've never been able to fully capture." "Regardless of where our lives go." "We will always have this bond and connection." "That can withstand anything." Richard said. Looking into her eyes.

Gwen looked back at him. Touching his face with her hand. Leaning over kissing him. The kiss ending seconds later.

"Oh, my god." "I." "We." "This was." "I can't believe I did that." Gwen said. Looking away from him.

"This never happened." Gwen said. As she quickly got up. And ran to her room. Shutting the door behind her.

"But it did." Richard said softly. A wave of shock and realization coming over him.

…

 **Author's Note: Was is it really just a caught in the moment kiss.? Or a reaction to feelings that have been hidden and unexplored for so long that she couldn't hold it back any longer.? Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the kiss. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 16**

 _I tried to paint you a picture the colors were all wrong._

 _Black and white didn't fit you._

 _No knows how I failed you time and again._

 _But you and me it's alright._

 _We won't say our goodbyes._

 _We won't break. We won't die._

 _It's just a moment of change._

Richard got up off the couch and headed into the hallway. Going towards the door he heard footsteps behind. Opening it slowly. Looking up at her. Watching as she paced back and forth in front of her bed. Going further inside the room getting a much more in depth look view of it. Closing the door behind him.

"Rich I can't do this." "Any of it." "If you had just met me at a party or wherever you wouldn't want anything to do with me." "Because I'm fucked up." "This broken, complete mess." "And you deserve so more and better. Simple and someone who isn't going to hurt you." "That is all I'm capable of I won't ruin you." "Taking one look at my life loving me won't end well for you." Gwen said. Looking up at him.

"I don't care about your baggage and your past." "Everything you've gone through has turned you into who you are today and couldn't love you anymore than I do right now." "These feelings between us have been there for years I never wanted to ruin our friendship but this the possibility of what we could be and what we already are means everything to me and worth putting myself out there for." "You will never push me away." Richard said to her.

"I don't want or need your pity." "This whole thing." "Us it's gone on for far too long everyone else in the world can see it but you." "You belong with someone who isn't me." "You're free Rich." Gwen said. Turning away from him.

"Richard stuck out his hand. Taking her hand in his. Turning her around so they were face to face.

"Let's go for a walk." He said to her. She nodded her head.

As he leads them outside. Still holding her hand. They walk along the trail. Up ahead there is a bench. Farther along a pond below a bridge. The two walk in silence.

Richard sits on the bench and Gwen sits beside him.

"Do you really want to act like the kiss never happened.?" He asks her. Turning to face her.

Gwen takes a breath. Before she responds. "No, yes, I'm scared Rich." She says. Her voice breaking. Thick with emotion. As she wiped her tears.

"Of what.?" "We couldn't know each other any better or be any closer." "We have so many stories between us." "And beautiful memories." "A life being together feels right and as easy as waking up in the morning or telling you that I love you." He said. Looking back at her.

Gwen looked up at him. "Of breaking your heart." "You are everything I have ever wanted and needed." "I don't want to hurt you." "I don't know how to do this." "Let someone in." "I'm finally starting to piece my heart and life back together." "I couldn't have gotten through any of that without you." "You're the best friend I've ever had." "What if we end up hating each other and losing our friendship." "I couldn't bare losing you." "Why risk that.?" Gwen asked.

"Being in love with the person that loves you back." "Is the best thing in the world and I want to experience that with you." He said to her. "Will be my girlfriend.?" Richard asked smiling up at her.

"Yes, I will." Gwen said. Feeling the nervousness and fear start to fall away.

Richard lifted up her hand and went into his pocket as he started to talk.

"When you were asleep and I was holding, you taking notice of how peaceful you looked which I was so grateful for because seeing you like that was heart breaking. Something fell from pocket. Curiosity took over me and I picked it up realizing what it was and the story you told me about it." "I put it in my pocket wanting to hold on to it for you." "Given everything that's happened since then I thought you would want it back." Richard said.

Taking the item out of his pocket. Slipping it on her wrist.

Gwen felt tears well up in her eyes. "The bracelet my dad gave my mom." She said.

"Past, present." Richard said to her.

"Future." Gwen said in response. Smiling up at him. That being their saying for each other. Whenever they had to be without each other or when they were making a promise.

Gwen put her hand in his. He held it securely. Leaning over kissing her gently.

Pulling apart minutes later.

"Boyfriend." Gwen said. Touching his face with her hand.

"Come on I have to take my girlfriend home." Richard said.

The couple getting off the bench and going back inside. Turning and locking everything. Before they headed back in the car. Heading back to Tree Hill.

…

 **Author's Note: I'm so in love with these two. Richard and Gwen. Two beautiful souls. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the couple.?**


	17. Chapter 17

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 17**

 _'He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he sometimes wondered whose it was, and whether they were enjoying it.'"_

The next morning

"Look at that smile." Brooke said. Looking up from her sketches. Lucas was at the River Court. Taking a break from his writing to clear his head. Gwen walked through the door. Walking over to Brooke. Sitting down next to her.

"I can't hide it at all." "I'm happy." "I'll fill you in on it." "After I look over these sketches." Gwen said. Picking up page after page. Eventually placing them down. And looking up at Brooke.

"At the cabin the other day." "A lot happened the most memorable moment was before we left." Gwen said.

"We.?" Brooke asked. Smiling at her.

"Richard and I." "We ended up kissing." "Which took me by surprise." "Even though I was the one who kissed him." "For him it was an opening for him to tell me about his feelings for me." "And I realized I couldn't deny it anymore and had to face my feelings for him." "We went to the cabin as I texted you and uncle Lucas about." "We took a walk on the trail and had a much-needed talk about us." "And he officially asked me to be his girlfriend." "I said yes." "If that wasn't enough he put this bracelet on my wrist." Gwen said. Showing it off.

Brooke put her hand to her heart. Touching the bracelet gently.

"I remember this." "Your mom never took it off." "I always admired them and they're love for each other." "I'm really glad to see you are getting the chance to create your own memories with a souvenir tied to them." "They would want you to live your life to the fullest." Brooke said. Leaning over as she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks aunt Brooke." Gwen said.

"So I have news to share with too." Brooke said.

"Uncle Lucas and I are dating." Brooke said. With a smile.

"I knew it!" Gwen said excitedly.

"How did you know we've been keeping it quiet for a while." Brooke said.

"I have a sense about these things." "And I know my parents would be really happy for the both of you." "Within all this tragedy and heart break you found each other." "That is a good thing." Gwen said to her.

"Thank you that means so much coming from you." Brook said. Putting her hand in Gwen's. Squeezing it securely.

Gwen looked down at her bracelet. "I talk to them sometimes." "Tell them about things and how I'm doing how things have changed." "life just keeps going on and they're missing it." Gwen said. Looking to her.

"I believe that they know and see everything." "And are sending nothing but positivity our way." "Family and friends meant the world to them." "Seeing that we've created a family of our own." "Gives them peace." "I have no doubt in my mind about that." Brooke said in response.

"I'll meet up with you and uncle Lucas later I have a business meeting that I have to attend. Even though I would much rather be with the two of you." "I'll be back in a few hours."

Brooke said. Hugging her lightly.

As she got up to leave heading towards the door. "I love you Gwen." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"I love you too aunt Brooke." "I'll make sure uncle Lucas doesn't miss you too much." Gwen said. Smiling as she waved goodbye to her.

…

Sometime Later

Brooke sat across from her mother. The large table in the conference room giving them apple amount of distance. As Brooke turned to face Victoria as she spoke.

"Mom running Clothes over bros from Tree Hill." "Was the best decision I made in a long time and because of it." "I've gotten a new and better sense of direction as to where I see this business going in the future." "I want to expand Clothes over bros." "Take the line to a level it has never been."

"I've come to a place in life where the things that mattered the most to me before are insignificant now." "I need this to be over the estranged relationship between us has really taken a toll on me given how much I've learned these past few years." "I want us to have a real relationship the way mothers and daughters are supposed to have." "And I want you to be a part of our life." "Me and Lucas's." "The life we're building with Gwen."

"Let's take the business out of it." "And just focus on being a family." Brooke said. Looking up at her mother.

Victoria put her hand on Brooke's. Looking back at her.

"I have made so many mistakes." "Not being a mother to you." "And putting business and the toxic relationship with your father ahead of everything." "Has been a regret that eats away at me on a daily basis." "I don't know what I've done to deserve a daughter as loving and forgiving as you are." "Giving me chance after chance." "I'm not going to make you regret this." "I want nothing more than to be a part of your life and be the mother to you I should have been all along."

"I love you Brooke." Victoria said to her. Getting up as she walked over to her. Leaning over as she hugged her.

"I love you mom." Brooke said. Hugging back her back. Tears falling from her eyes.

The hug eventually ending.

"Let me take you to lunch." "And you can catch me up on everything I've missed." Victoria said. Extending her hand to Brooke.

Brooke, taking it. As they started to walk out of the conference room.

…

"What exactly are you doing here.?" Dan asked. Placing new flowers at his son's and Haley's grave stones.

"I'm paying my respect to the dead is that a problem for you.?" He asked.

"No but it does raise red flags when I've never seen you before." "And out of any person you could be visiting." "You choose my son and his wife." "That is very suspicious to me." Dan said. Unable to shake the feeling he got being in the man's presence.

"You finish up your visit and get going so I could have my time." The guy said.

Dan took one last look at him. Before he looked down at his son's gravestone. "I miss you my boy. I love you" Dan said. Taking a breath. Getting up and leaving the cemetery.

Going into his car and waiting to see what this man was really doing here.

The smile on his face. Fading as he glanced at Nathan and Haley's tombstones. "Always and forever." "What a joke." "You both just had to keep digging." "Into my business." "Affecting my life with Brooke." "I had enough." "And took control over what you tried to destroy." He said. Picking up the newly placed flowers throwing them away. Behind the trees.

Then walking away. Out of the cemetery. Into the parking lot.

Dan waiting until he was starting his car. Before he took a picture of his license plate. And drove off. Remembering the face of the man. Seeing him on TV and hearing of his reputation in the business world and echoes of relationships he had in the past. His ties to Hollywood. His name was Julian Baker.

….

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts and comments on the chapter.? What you think will happen next.?**


	18. Chapter 18

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Congratulations you'll always have a room in my mind._

 _The question is will I ever clean the walls off in time._

 _What's reality with all these questions._

 _Broken legs but I chase perfection._

 _These walls are my blank expression._

 _My mind is a home I'm trapped in._

 _Dear Gwen, we aren't all like Amy. I miss you and I'm far from alone in that. I know things messed up in the worst way. Between us and we broke apart. Let me be the first person to say that I'm sorry and want nothing more than to possibly fix our friendship. We were unstoppable together. If your open to meeting me. Then meet me at Karen's._

 _Caitlin._

Gwen had reread the letter she found. In the mailbox addressed to her. Multiple times trying to decide whether or not to go. If she was honest she missed that part of her life. Her friends had been important to her. Sharing so many memories she had lost count. If things ended up blowing up again. She could always leave. Deciding to take the letter with her as proof. She stuffed it into her purse. And headed out the door.

Her aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas were having a late dinner and catching up on their day. Gwen smiled looking back at them. Seeing the obvious love between them. Gave her hope. That if they could find a way through what happened and end up happy. She could too. Walking down the steps. Quickly getting into her car. Turning it on as she texted Richard.

 _Going into the lion's den. Wish me luck and I'll tell you how it goes._

 _Love you Gwen._

Gwen was still in disbelief. Her best friend was now also her boyfriend. And with all the hesitation she had to move forward. It ended up being a much more natural to transition from friends to more. And she couldn't be happier. Sending the text. Before she drove down the streets of her neighborhood. Loving how the seasons were beginning to change. Fall was in the air. She could feel it even though summer wouldn't be over for a few more weeks. The burning boat festival signs were up all over town. It was one of her favorite town activities.

Smiling as she heard a notification pop up on her phone. While she pulled into the parking lot of Karen's. Reading the text before she went inside the cafe.

 _Give them a chance. And cut yourself a break. Try and think positive. They may surprise you. You don't need my luck. You're a warrior. But you have it anyway. Good luck G. I love you too._

 _Rich._

Feeling reassured after reading his text. Gwen put away her phone. And got out of her car. Turning it off and locking her doors. Putting her phone away. As she headed through the doors of Karen's café. Feeling nostalgic. Remembering the moments of laughter and fun this restaurant held for her. Passing the booths. Waving to Karen. Who smiled warmly at her. Waving back. Hearing the call of her name. Gwen looked up and knew that there was nothing to worry about.

"I've missed you." Caitlin said. Pulling her into a hug.

"Me too." Gwen said. Smiling at her. Caitlin hadn't changed at all. She had red hair. Fiery personality, friendly, also really smart. And had always been the one in their group to the start things up. If you needed a party to be shaken up, you called her the same could be said. If you needed advice on guys, make up, or cheer.

Given who her parents were it was no surprise. Rachel and Marvin Mcfadden. Who were another couple she loved. Their dynamic was so fun they knew each other so well and brought out the best in each other. Sitting down at the table next to her. Besides her there was the Keller boys. Colby and Robert. Who were funny and had their father's musical talent. Their mom was the complete opposite of their dad. Which is why they worked so well together.

"Thanks for meeting with us Gwen." Caitlin said. Looking up at her.

"We want to repair our friendship." "And considering we shared so many moments here." "I thought it made sense to come back and hopefully get everything out in the open so we could start over together." Caitlin said.

And the friends did that. Talked and talked. Until the bridges that were broken were at least beginning to be mended. Ending with tears and hugs. Then an outing to Tric. Which lasted right up until Gwen's curfew.

"Thanks for setting this up Cait." Gwen said. Hugging her tightly.

"Anytime Gwen." "Next time it'll be just the two of us." Caitlin said.

Hugging her back.

"Guys come on I have curfew in 10 minutes!" Caitlin yelled. Walking back into Tric.

Gwen laughed. Going into the parking lot. Getting into and turning on her car. As she quickly texted Richard.

 _The meet up was a success. Things are on the way to back to normal. You're gave the encouragement I needed. So, thanks babe. Sleep tight. Love G._

Gwen started to drive out of the parking lot and drove home. Rolling down the windows. Cool air coming into the car. Making it home in a matter of minutes. Grateful for the lack of cars on the road.

Pulling into the driveway. And walking up the stairs. Getting out her key opening the door quietly. Walking into the house. Closing the door quietly behind her. Tip toeing up the stairs. The light coming on.

Stopping her where she was. Causing her to turn her head.

"This brings back memories." Brooke said. Getting out of her chair.

Walking over to Gwen. "Except there is no boy hiding under your bed or in your closet." "To be that young again." "Anyway, I take it that means everything worked out." "Between all of you.?" Brooke asked curious.

"It did we missed each other." Gwen said in response.

"We can forget about you being past your curfew." "I told your uncle he didn't need to wait up and it was for a good cause." "It'll be between us okay." Brooke said.

"Thank you." "I'll be heading up to bed now." "Goodnight aunt Brooke." Gwen said. hugging her.

"Night Gwen." Brooke said. Hugging her back. Watching the teen head up the stairs and into the hallway. Hearing the close of her bedroom door minutes later.

Brooke looked around their home. She liked it the most like this. The feeling of warmth and safety. Gave her motivation to secure and protect every blessing in life she had gained. Turning off the lights. Before going into their room.

Closing the door gently. Locking it behind her.

As she climbed into bed. Beside Lucas. Wrapping his arm back around her. While she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

…

Brooke already at her store working for the day. And Lucas out talking with his editor about his new book ideas. Gwen decided after breakfast that she would begin her day with a walk. Then see where it lead her. Going into her room to change into shorts and t shirt. She pulled her back into a tight ponytail. Grabbing a water bottle and granola bar. As she headed out the door. Simply walking around town. Taking notice of the changes that had already begun to happen.

Going by the park. Picking out a walking trail and enjoying the breeze and nature. Finishing and throwing out the water bottle and granola wrapper.

Making her way out the park and heading into the cemetery.

Which was close by. Passing the endless tombstones. Reaching the ones, she was looking for. Stopping in front of them. As she started to talk.

"Hey momma and daddy." "I know it's been awhile." "I'm sorry about that." "I hope you won't mind I'm wearing the bracelet you gave momma." "I never take it off." "Summers going to done soon." "I don't know what I'm going to bring to the burning boat yet." "I'll gladly take your suggestions." She said. Putting her hands-on top of both their gravestones.

Taking a breath. Closing her eyes. Their faces coming into her memory.

After a few moments. Gwen opened her eyes.

"I'll see you later." "I love you." she said. Removing her hands.

Walking out of the cemetery. Grabbing her phone from her pocket.

Feeling eyes on her. She turns around. Then looks forward. Afterwards to the sides of her. She relaxes. Everyone is well into their day by now.

Gwen thought to herself. As she turned off her phone and turned into her neighborhood. Hearing the call of her name she looked up.

"Gwen." The voice said. Smiling up at her.

"Yes, what do you want.?" "How do you know my name.?" Gwen asked. Suddenly stricken with panic. Stepping back.

"Look I understand you were taken off guard." "I knew your parents." "They mentioned you the daughter they couldn't stop talking about." "My name Julian." He said to her. Extending his hand.

Gwen looked at him. Relaxing he seemed friendly and harmless. That wasn't a surprise. Her parents having friends she had never met.

"My name is Gwen Scott." She said. Shaking his hand.

"You look so much like your mother." He said. Looking to her.

"Thank you." Gwen said to him.

Looking down at her phone. She saw her uncle Lucas's name flash on the screen. Looking back up at Julian.

"I'm sorry." "I have to go." "I'm needed at home." Gwen said. As she started to walk in the direction she was going.

"It's okay you go right ahead." Julian said.

Turning his head. As he headed back home.

Arriving in ten or fifteen minutes. Going inside his home.

Looking at the coverage he collected.

 _High school sweethearts Nathan and Haley Scott_

 _Got into an accident. Resulting in the car plunging into the freezing winter water. The couple leaving behind a teenage daughter._

Julian's laughter filling the room. Throwing his head back. As he spoke.

"You forgot some details there officers." "What happened was their fault." "How do I know that it's because from the minute I got with Brooke they were relentless." "Putting themselves into our relationship." "Planting seeds of doubt into her head." "All for Lucas Scott." "They got what they deserved and more." Julian said.

The door bursting open. Causing Julian to jump up.

"Speak a little louder Julian." "You're going to tell me what you know about my son and his wife right now! Dan yelled. Facing him.

"And if I don't what are you going to do.?" Julian said in response.

"This gun I have in my hand will be put to use."

"And trust me I don't miss." Dan said. Pointing the gun at him.

…

Author's Note : Thoughts, comments, predictions, Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 19**

 _Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world... or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives. For better... or worse._

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gwen said. Looking over at Richard. While they walked through the door of the police station.

Gwen looked up to see Lucas and Brooke. Waiting for her in the seating area.

"That was fast." She said. Leaning over hugging them both.

"Of course, after you sent us that text we raced over." Lucas said.

"Let's sit down." "So, you got a call from grandpa Dan telling you to meet him at the station." Brooke said. Taking Gwen's hand. As they sat down next to each other.

"Yea I did and he said I would find out everything once I got there." Gwen said to her.

Dan walked in the direction of the visitor's area.

"Grandpa Dan." Gwen said. Running up to him. As she hugged him.

"What is going on.?" Gwen asked him. Once they pulled apart minutes later.

Dan sat down in the empty seat. Beside her as he told her everything he knew. Brooke and Lucas couldn't comprehend what they were hearing. Brooke wiped her eyes. Lucas held her hand tightly.

"I bought him into our lives." "I had no idea he was capable of having anything to do with your parents I'm sorry Gwen." Brooke said to her.

"It's okay aunt Brooke." "You didn't know who he really was I can't hold that against you." Gwen said to her. Squeezing her hand.

"So, he's not talking." "Even though there is a lawyer present." Gwen said. Looking up at Dan.

"Yes, according to him he has nothing to say." Dan said to her.

"No, he's going to talk to me." Gwen said. As she went in the direction of the interrogation room.

…

"Once I'm out of here I'm going to sue these people." "This family is relentless." Julian said. Looking to his lawyer.

The door bursting open. "Where are they.?" "What did you do to my parents!" Gwen yelled at him.

"You're not allowed in here young lady." The lawyer said.

"He's right Gwen you wouldn't want to get in trouble now would you." Julian said. Smiling at her.

"The only thing I want from you is answers." "It's been almost a year." "You made it seem like you were friends with them." "And were nice to me because I didn't know any better." "So now you tell me what part you played in all of this." Gwen said to him.

Julian looked back at her. "All I'm going to say is that they got what they deserved and unfortunately you were the last thing they were thinking about." Julian said to her.

Gwen walked up to him. Smacking him across the face.

"Get out of here young lady before call the police in here." The lawyer said to her.

"It's alright I have that effect on people." "Your full of fire and protectiveness just like your mother." He said. Watching as Gwen walked out of the room.

Richard wrapped his arms around her. "Could you take me home.?" Gwen asked. Through her tears.

"Of course," "Let's go right now." Richard said to her.

Taking her hand in his. While they walked down the hallway.

Brooke and Lucas deciding to stay behind. To see if they could gain any more information.

In the interrogation room

"The time is up Julian." "Get talking or you will be charged with a double homicide." "This is the one chance you have to be honest about what happened." "If we find out your lying than you will get in even more trouble." The officer said. Sliding over the piece of paper and pen.

"Not needed officer." "You want the truth fine." "But I want a plea deal." Julian said.

"We'll see about that now what are you trying to say?" The officer asked.

Julian took a breath. Before he spoke.

"I needed them to see what happened when you messed with me." "In the end, I hated them both and knew that I couldn't keep it hidden forever." "I can't get their voices out my head." "Asking me why I was doing this." "And telling about their daughter." "I needed them to stop talking." "I wanted them to leave us alone."

"They ruined my life so I ended theirs." Julian said. Looking back at the officer.

…

Gwen looked at Richard. As she opened the door.

"Thank you for taking me home." She said.

"It was no problem I just hope all of this gets cleared up soon and he is put away so you and your family never have to think about it again." Richard said to her.

"I should let you relax, clear your head." "Text or call me if you need anything." Richard said. Looking up at her.

Gwen took his hand. Pulling him closer to her.

"Stay I'm sure they won't be home for hours." Gwen said.

"What can I do for you.?" Richard asked her.

"Spend the night." Gwen said. Leaning over kissing him.

As she closed the behind them.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 20**

 _There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroad, afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back._

Julian Baker under arrest for the murders of Nathan and Haley Scott.

His admission rocking the small town of Tree Hill NC.

There will be more details as they develop.

…

The newscaster reporter. Bright and early the next day. "Look at those news cameras and people out there."

"It's sad and unnerving to think. People are so invested into this already." Brooke said. Shaking her head. Looking over at Lucas. Turning off the TV. While the couple ate breakfast.

"Has Gwen talked to you.?" "Since we got home she's been in her room." Lucas asked. Turning to Brooke.

"No, she hasn't I can't imagine what this feels like for her." "She was at last moving on past this pain and agony for it to be brought up again and to find out it was no accident." "It's heartbreaking really."

Brooke said. Looking to him.

"She'll get through this we will make sure does." Lucas said. Putting his hand on hers.

"I'll be working on drafts for my new book." "So, I'll be home today." Lucas said. As he got up.

"I'm going to be going to the store so I'll be home by dinner." Brooke said. While she off the chair.

Lucas took her in his arms. Kissing her.

"Bye Luke." Brooke said smiling.

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said to her. smiling back.

As Brooke went out the door and Lucas went into his home office.

…

Gwen woke up. With Richard by her side. "Morning Rich." She said. Touching his face with her hand.

"Good morning G." Richard said to her.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't sleep as well as I did.?" Gwen asked sitting up.

"I slept great I always do especially when we're together." Richard said. Putting his hand in hers as he kissed it.

"When I asked you sleep over last night I didn't mean you sleep on the couch in my room and I sleep in my bed." Gwen said. Looking up at him.

"Well I knew what you meant and I just didn't think that it was the right time." "I mean with all that's happening." "Your emotions are mixed up right now." "Your angry, hurt, etc." "That isn't exactly the kind of mind frame needed to decide to take such a big step." Richard said to her.

"So now you don't think I'm capable of making my own decisions." She asked. Staring back at him.

"Gwen don't do that turn my words into something negative." "I love you." "You are beautiful, strong, fun, funny, and bring such happiness to my life."

"And if I was a different kind of guy we wouldn't even be having this conversation because what you wanted to happen last night would of and I wouldn't even be here with you in the morning." "The last thing I want for you is for our first time to be something you regret." "It should be special and I plan to make it an unforgettable night for you." "This isn't something I want rushed and ruined in anyway." "When you're ready." "I am too." Richard said. Leaning over kissing her.

The kiss breaking up apart minutes later. As Gwen started to speak.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." Gwen said. Looking up at him.

"You love me and I love you." "There is nothing else that matters." Richard said to her.

"Want to get breakfast and head to the park.?" Richard asked her.

"Yes, I couldn't think of better way to start my day." Gwen said to him.

Leaning over kissing him. Eventually the kiss broke apart.

"Out the window or out the door.?" Richard asked smiling at her.

"Whichever you want." Gwen said. Smiling at her.

As she headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

…

Days Later

"We want this trial to be an open and shut case." "The family involved has been through enough already." "And there is no reason to drag this out any longer than it needs to be." The judge said. Looking out at the court. Then to Julian.

"Mr. Baker how do you plead.?" He asked him.

"Not guilty." Julian said to him.

As the lawyer got up and spoke.

"Not guilty for the reason of Self-defense." "My client had no other choice but to kill the individuals involved because his life was at risk."

Gasps and talk filled the court room. The judge banging his gavel over and over. Demanding silence in his court room.

"My client is claiming that Nathan and Haley Scott were not the innocent victims everyone think they are." "That in reality they were on a mission to destroy my client's reputation and ruin everything he had worked his entire life to build which costs him business opportunities and his romantic life to fall apart."

The lawyer said. Looking to the audience then the judge.

"Proof of my client's last interaction with these people is on security footage watch it and you will clearly see who the victim and killer really is." The lawyer said. Giving the evidence to the judge.

Who put it into the video player and pressed play.

….


	21. Chapter 21

**WE Trusted You**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie._

The video began to play. And the smile on Julian's face was wide and full of unclaimed victory. As he turned back to look at Brooke and Lucas. Along with Gwen. The judge telling him to keep his face forward. It is nothing but darkness. Until a single door opens. Bringing a stream of light into the room. Minutes later you see Julian walking down stairs into what seems like an underground room. His face remains emotionless. Until he goes to the other side of the room. And turns on the light. Gasps and talk take over. As everyone looks at each other than back at the screen. If you didn't see it with your own eyes you wouldn't believe it.

Nathan Scott is bound and gagged to a chair. Next to him is Haley Scott. The room quiets as audio fills the room.

"Wake up!" He says to them. Throwing a bucket of cold water on each of their faces. Causing them to lift up their heads.

"This whole thing has gone on for so long now." "Ever since that supposed accident you had on the road that night." Julian said.

"We both know it was no accident." "I kidnapped the both of you." "And put you into my car but not before I pushed your car into that water sending it over the bridge." "Making people think you drowned which is why your bodies were never recovered." "Then I brought you to my house and made sure there was no getting away."

"Time has gone by." "People are still thinking that you're going to be found." "That daughter of yours." "Gwen she's a lot like you Haley." "Feisty and beautiful." "But she's a lot weaker than you." "Young and naïve." "She's never let go of either of you." "It's sweet really sad in the same breath." "You got what you wanted Brooke and Lucas are together seeing them around town is far from pleasant." "No one knows how close you really are." "That is such a rush for me." "People are starting to ask questions." "And notice me hanging around a little too much for my liking." "Which is exactly why I'm letting you go." He said. Looking up at them. Going from Haley to Nathan untying them and removing the tape from their mouths. As you saw them walk slowly. Covered in dirt and weak from lack of food, water or sun. Julian leading them to the door. The couple walking side by side in front of him. He stayed back. Waiting and watching. As they tried to open the door.

Realizing it was locked. They turned to each other. His hand holding hers. While Julian got out the gun he had hidden and put a sheet over the camera.

As you heard two gunshots. Then Julian removed the sheet from the camera. Revealing the bodies of Nathan and Haley next to each other. Clearly motionless. Julian then walked over and checked their pulses.

Smiling as he looked back up at the camera.

"Enough!" The judge yelled. "Turn this off immediately!" The judge said.

Julian jumped out of his seat. "Your honor this video was obviously tampered with." He said. Looking up at the judge.

The judge demanded Julian to sit down. As the lawyer looked at Julian than started to speak.

"There was nothing tampered with." "Mr. Baker had off attempted to bribe me in order for me to get rid of this tape or to somehow turn alter the contents but I couldn't in good conscious do that." The lawyer said. Looking up at the judge.

"There is nothing else needed to be said or seen." "Julian Baker." "You have been found guilty of two counts of pre-meditated murder." "And I am sentencing you to term of life in prison without the possibility of parole." "And you will pay the family involved for their emotional and mental suffering throughout this horrible ordeal." "You took parents from a child. A sibling. A son. A friend."

"Get him out of my courtroom.!." The judge said. Shaking his head in disgust. As Julian was taken into custody.

Applause filling the courtroom.

….

Gwen took off out the courtroom. Before the video had finished. She went straight home and into her bedroom. Collapsing on her bed. Tears streaming from her eyes. The realization that they had been alive and so close to her then taken away in such a horrible way. Made her sick and angry. Hearing knocking at her door. She yelled for the person to. "Go away!" Emotion thick in her voice. As she wiped her eyes. Going into her closet and closing the door behind her. Turning on the light. Taking out the clothes that she had taken that held tightly to the scents of her parents. Her mother's blouse and coat. Her father's hoodie and Jacket. The perfume and cologne mixture. Sent her reeling. Their memories together as a family. The stolen moments she caught of them dancing or simply holding hands. Flashed in her mind. Her heart feeling torn out. Unable to ever be whole again.

She carefully put down the items. And got out of her closet.

Heading into her bathroom as she grabbed the scissors. Taking large amounts of hair in her hands and cutting it off.

Watching as it fell to the floor. She felt a wave of relief. Run through her. She then quickly changed her clothes.

And headed out her bedroom door. Then down the stairs.

Hopeful she would have an easy escape. But instead there was nowhere to run. Lucas, Brooke, Dan, her friends, Richard and his parents were there.

She knew they wouldn't let her go. Brooke and Lucas wrapped their arms around her.

She tried to fight against the pain she felt. In the end, she buried her face in their arms as she spoke.

"They're really gone." She said. With tears in her eyes.

….

 **Author's Note: Such an emotional chapter. Let me know what you think of it.? A time jump will be in the next chapter. It will pick up 1 year later. Let me know where you think everyone will be by then.? Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 22**

 _That feeling that you get at 17 or 18 that one in the history of the world has ever been this close, has ever loved as fiercely or laughed as hard or cared as much._

"Morning Rich." Gwen said. Looking over at him.

Richard looked over at her. Getting up leaning over kissing her gently.

"Morning Gwen." "I'm getting more used to living together every day." "Being able to wake up to that face of yours is still surreal." Richard said to her.

"It feels so weird to be so happy." Gwen said to him.

Putting his hand in hers. Lifting it up as he kissed it.

"You deserve some calm and peace don't you think." He said to her.

"I'm just so used to the chaos I don't remember what it was like to live a normal life." Gwen said back to him.

"Look around babe everything is working out let's try to enjoy it." Richard said. Looking to her. "You go meet your uncle and then we'll meet up with our friends for dinner later." Richard said to her.

Gwen smiled. Leaning over kissing him again. "I'll try." She said.

The couple going their separate ways as they got ready and left for the day.

…

"Uncle Lucas." Gwen said. Happily, as she walked up to the table. Hugging him tightly.

"Hey Gwen." "Aunt Brooke and I are overjoyed and so excited for you." "Going to Duke university will be an incredible experience for you." Lucas said to her.

"I'm ready to see what this next chapter has in store." "The only thing I have some stress over is everything that is going to happening with Rich." "I want him to do what makes him happy and what feels right for him for his future." "But I hate the idea of us being apart." Gwen confessed.

"It's completely understandable." "Him joining the army is life changing for him and an adjustment for the people he loves." "He feels called to do this and will have the support and understanding of all of us and think about this he's probably feeling the same you do if not more but doesn't want to voice it because he's trying to be strong for you." "Try to open up to him and let him know exactly how your feeling." "Communication is key." "Plus, the two of you have been through so much." "I have no doubt you'll make it through this as well." Lucas said to her. Putting his hand on hers.

"Thank you, uncle Lucas." "I've missed our talks." "So, what's up.?" Gwen asked him.

"I'm going to ask aunt Brooke to marry me." Lucas said. With a smile.

….

"Brooke relax you're wearing a hole through the floor." Peyton said. Looking up at her friend.

"I'm sure this is just my emotions being all over the place with Gwen heading off to college I'm probably overthinking this whole thing plus the doctors have told me." "It isn't possible." Brooke said. Looking to her.

"You and Lucas are meant to be together." "A brand-new start for the both of you." "The three of you more than anyone else are deserving of a break." "Do you want me to look or do you want to do it.?" Peyton asked her.

"I'll look just hold my hand okay." Brooke said.

"Gladly." Peyton said. Taking Brooke's hand in hers.

Brooke took a deep breath. And then looked down.

Her eyes filling with tears. As she looked back up.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said. With emotion, thick in her voice.

"Congrats Brooke." "And a baby makes 4." Peyton said. Hugging her tightly.

The friends pulling apart. Minutes later.

"I have to go tell Luke." "Thank you for being here for me." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

"Anytime Brooke I'm grateful that we've been able to reestablish our friendship and I'm wishing nothing but happiness for you and Lucas." Peyton said back to her. "Get tell him the big news." "I'll lock up." Peyton said.

Watching Brooke walk out the door.

Peyton looked around. Leaving the house. Minutes later.

…


	23. Chapter 23

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 23**

 _People that are meant to be together._

 _Find their way._

 _In the end._

Brooke walked up behind Lucas putting her hands over his eyes.

Lucas smiled as he put his hands on hers.

"I didn't know you were coming by here." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"I wasn't but things changed and I couldn't stay away." Brooke said to him.

Brooke looked over to see the empty chair. Then back at Lucas.

"I thought you were meeting Gwen for breakfast.?" Brooke asked him.

"I did she ate and I talked she ended up leaving right before you showed up." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"What's on your mind Brooke.?" Lucas asked.

Brooke sat down next to him and took a breath then put in her hand in his. As she looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." she said. Tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you so much." "I'm so happy." "Mom and dad." He said. Looking back at her. Leaning over kissing her gently.

The couple pulling apart minutes later.

"I love you too." "I'm in disbelief." "We went to all those doctors they said it would never happen." "Now we're going to have this little person who is from us both made in so much love." "I couldn't think of a way to make this day more memorable." Brooke said. Smiling at him.

"Let me take you home and give you all the undivided attention you deserve." Lucas said to her.

Putting her hand in his as they walked to the car.

….

"It's nice to see love win I'm sure your ecstatic." "To be a part of the wedding." "So, he told you what he's planning." Richard asked.

"He did thanks for helping me I know your busy trying to tie up loose ends before you leave it means so much that you would carve out time to help me decorate the beach." Gwen said. Looking up at Richard.

"I will always make time for you." "And I'm not leaving for a few days."

"I won't go without saying goodbye you know that right.?" Richard said. Looking back at her. Holding her hand.

"I think there is just enough flowers and candles here to set a mood." "I should let you get back." Gwen said. Looking back at him.

Gwen said. As she let go of his hand. And started to walk off the beach.

Richard watched her head to her car. As he followed her.

"Gwen wait!" "Let's talk." Richard said. Getting into the car. Closing the door behind him. The drive quiet until the couple reached their home. Gwen going straight inside heading to their room.

Richard closing and locking the front door. Before he went after her.

Gwen looking up towards the door as she heard footsteps.

"There is nothing to talk about Rich." "I knew this day was coming for months you don't need to try and protect me from it." Gwen said to him.

"I'm not trying to do anything but get you to tell me what's really going on." "The more I talk about this the distance and the months apart." "Being able only to communicate by phone and letter." "I can see it in your eyes you're trying to shut me out." "And I thought you would come to me on your own but since you haven't I'm bringing it up now." "The last thing I would want is to leave things like this between us." "When I have no idea, what could happen later on." Richard said. Looking back at her.

"I'm not shutting you out." "I'm trying to get used to the idea of you not being around because you won't be and you keep wanting to talk about and make it seem like you have some idea as to what's going to happen and you don't." "So, stop making it so much harder on me." "What exactly do you want me to say!" "Not to go!" "To stay with me and not follow your dreams because I can't handle the idea of things going wrong." "Of building a life together just to have everything be taken away." Gwen said. Wiping her eyes.

"You've been with me by my side through every single life changing event of my life since we met I love you." "I don't how I would live without you." "I won't be selfish and make this about myself because it's not." "It's about you and your right to be everything you can taking the world and changing it for the better." "I'm going to be okay." "Let me help you pack." Gwen said to him.

"That isn't my focus it'll all get done." "Come here." He said.

Wrapping his arms around her. Holding her close to him.

Gwen buried her face in his chest.

Richard lifted her head up. They're eyes locked on each other.

"I've loved you for a portion of my life." "And that has and will never change." "I'm so in love with you." Richard said. Caressing her face with his hand.

"I love you too." "Let's just enjoy this moment." "Each other." Gwen said. Leaning over kissing him. As he closed the gap between them.

Gwen went for his shirt. He paused. Looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure.?" Richard asked.

"Yes." Gwen said.

Reconnecting their lips. He her in his arms.

Taking his shirt off. As he laid her on the bed carefully.

Lifting off her shirt tossing it to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." He said to her.

"I didn't think it was possible to be so happy."

"And then I fell in love with you."

"There is no one else in the world for me." Gwen said.

Richard turned off the lights.

Leaning down reconnecting their lips.

….


	24. Chapter 24

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 24**

 _Sometimes when you're young you think nothing can hurt you. It's like being invincible. Your whole life is ahead of you and you have big plans. Big Plans. To find your perfect match, the one who completes you. But as you get older you realize it's not always that easy._

"Rich." Gwen said softly. Looking around their room. The door opening minutes later. He smiled up at her.

"You're up." "Good morning." He said. Putting down the tray with the plate of breakfast in the middle of them. Before he leaned over kissing her.

Getting back into bed. Next to her. "So, last night wasn't some incredibly realistic dream right.?" Gwen said. Putting on his shirt. That he had passed over to her.

"No way very real." "It was perfect like I knew it would be." "How are you feeling about it.?" Richard asked. Looking up at her.

"And I thought I couldn't be any more in love with you." Gwen said. With emotion in her voice. Taking his face in her hands kissing him.

The couple breaking apart minutes later.

"I made your favorite strawberry pancakes." Richard said. Passing her a fork.

"You know so well." Gwen said. As she started eating.

Richard took his plate. And ate the food he had made for himself.

"Who knew I could cook so well." Richard said. Gwen smiled up at him.

They finished eating. And simply enjoyed the company of the other.

Gwen leaned over kissing him.

"Thank you for breakfast." "Last night and every single day before that." Gwen said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you babe so much." Richard said. Kissing her again. "You make me want to be a better person the best man I could be for myself and us." Richard said.

"I love you too." "It took me so long to realize it." "I'm never letting you go." Gwen said. Looking back at him.

"Show me how much you love me." Gwen said. Leaning over kissing him pulling him closer to her.

He took her in his arms pulling the covers over them.

….

Hours Later

Looking over at Gwen who was fast asleep next to him. As he reread the letter he had found in the mail days before. Inside the date was closer than anyone realized he would be leaving tomorrow.

He thought he had much more time. To tell her. And explain. Instead it was happening and he had to go.

With everything that had taken place between them. In these last few hours. He knew she would be hurt and that was the last thing he wanted. But didn't know what else to do.

The sound of Gwen's phone going off. Woke her up.

She threw on his shirt and picked up her phone. Putting her hair in a ponytail.

As she opened the video chat screen.

"We're engaged!" Brooke said. Happily. Holding hands with Lucas.

"Congratulations you two!" Gwen said excitedly.

The three of them talked for some time about the potential wedding. Before the video chat ended.

Gwen looked up at him. "We have our friends to meet." "I'm so happy for them." "I'm going to shower." "Then when we're both ready we'll go." Gwen said to him. Leaning over kissing him.

Richard took her hand in his turning her around.

Looking into her eyes as he spoke.

"I have to deploy for the army tomorrow morning." Richard said.

Gwen looked back at him. Letting go of his hand.

…


	25. Chapter 25

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 25**

 _I get it though you know? The fear of letting people in? Getting close to somebody and then it just not working out._

"You didn't think I could handle it or you just don't trust me which is it.?" Gwen yelled. Looking up at him.

"Neither I trust you completely I know that you can handle it." "I didn't know how to tell you things were going so well for us and everyone around you for me to drop this on you now would ruin it." "And I didn't want to hurt you." Richard said. Looking back at her.

"I can take care of myself I don't need you protecting me from things especially things like this that I was preparing for." "I thought that night we shared together was the start of a new phase in our relationship." "We've been through so much already." "Obviously it was just a way for you to avoid telling me the truth." "I'm so tired of crying and getting my heart broken." "You go and I hope you make it back safely."

Gwen said. Looking up at him. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Richard pulled her close to him. Holding her tightly.

"I love you so much." "You mean everything to me." Richard said. Looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." "I need you to come back to me." She said. Looking into his eyes.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure I do."

Richard said in response.

Gwen started to change her clothes. Watching her as he spoke.

"You don't want to go out anymore.?" He asked her.

"No, I just want to spend this last night with you." "At our place." "In your arms." "The safest place in the world." Gwen said. Looking back at him.

Richard turned off the lights. As Gwen got into bed. He then got in next to her. Wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'll write to you." "Everyday." "And you write back." "Anything at all." "I'm proud of you." "Taking this huge risk putting your life on the line." "I've never loved you more." She said. Looking into his eyes.

"That night together was a new start for us." "I'm going to marry you someday." "We're going to travel world then we'll come back home to Tree Hill." "And have the family of your dreams." Richard said. Smiling at her.

"Two girls and then a boy." Gwen said. Smiling back at him.

"Two over protective loving sisters." "The incredible mom you're going to be and then I'll have my boy." "To share in all the bonding and memories I shared with my dad." "And we'll make plenty of our own." "As a family." Richard said. Looking up at her.

"I cannot wait for that to our life." "Until then it's just the two of us." "I'm going to love you for the rest of my life." Gwen said. Leaning over kissing him.

Eventually the kissing ends. Gwen lays back in his arms. And closes her eyes. Falling asleep.

In the morning, she wakes up. And he's gone.

But in his place, there is a letter. With her name on it.

Taking a breath. She opens the envelope and reads the letter.

…


	26. Chapter 26

**We Trusted You**

 **Chapter 26**

 _"Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them."_

In Conclusion

Brooke and Lucas ended up getting married. Their child being born months later. A son named Keith David Scott.

Gwen and Richard ended up getting married years later and Richard deciding to leave the military after 5 tours. And instead be of service to other men and women who were in the service and help them cope with life afterwards. Gwen became this successful photographer and opened up her own gallery displaying her pictures. The longtime couple became parents to twins. Haley Lydia and Nathan Connor.

Julian Baker ended up dying in prison.

After hearing the news of his death. Nathan and Haley resurface after years of living in hiding and end up back with their family.

The End.


End file.
